


Иерихон

by fandom_Kylux_2016, miloserdie



Series: Макси ББ-квест [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, chronical backstabbing disorder, ангст, взаимное сомнительное согласие, драма, любимым приемом у автора был и остается прием амфетаминов, не имевшие места в каноне военно-политические события, неграфичные пытки и расчленёнка, плоттвисты уровня б, экшн, эмоциональная манипуляция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Руки наши не пролили крови этой, и глаза наши не видели" (Втор. 21:1-9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Now I have become death,

destroyer of worlds

 

Утро на Адумаре выдается замечательное — воздух чист и прозрачен, солнечные лучи проникают через высокие стрельчатые окна в зал совещаний, разделяя его на залитые светом квадраты. Сенатор Кайес отворачивается от обсуждения за столом переговоров, смотрит в окно, демонстрируя благородный профиль.

 

Если присмотреться, на безоблачном синем небе видна бледная точка звездного разрушителя, зависшего на высокой орбите.

 

Стекло не пропускает звуки с улицы, но, опустив взгляд, он видит, как на площади перед домом Совета садится шаттл, совсем рядом с уже стоящим там, угловатым и черным. По опускающемуся трапу ровной шеренгой сходят штурмовики.

 

Неслыханно, думает сенатор. И ради этого они отстегивают большую часть дохода Республике, которая регулярно отказывает в прошении о размещении орбитальных защитных установок. «Никто не посмеет сунуться к Неймодианскому коридору». Никто, у кого нет флота из имперских фрегатов, видимо.

 

Председатель — непрошеный — сегодняшнего заседания заканчивает свою краткую, тезисную речь довольно быстро. Над столом повисает тягучее напряженное молчание. Сенатор поворачивается, наконец, лицом к собранию — чтобы напороться на холодный светлый взгляд. Он не отводит глаз, хотя даже ему, закаленному десятилетиями дипломатических дебатов, становится неуютно.

 

— Вы говорите: «Орден предлагает», — нарушает молчание сенатор. — То есть, подразумевается, что есть альтернатива исполнению ваших требований?

 

— Конечно, — кивает его собеседник. Он обводит собрание своим немигающим взглядом.

 

— Адумар переходит под военное правительство, — жестко говорит он. — Арбитражем политических конфликтов займется высшее военное командование.

 

Он подает короткий знак рукой, и эскорт штурмовиков позади него переводит винтовки в боевое положение.

 

— То есть я, — веско заканчивает он. — Вы хотели озвучить свои возражения, сенатор? Я слушаю.

 

Сенатор Кайес сглатывает ставшую слишком тягучей слюну. От движения руки какого-то выскочки из Неизведанных Регионов едва ли не вдвое его младше сейчас зависит его жизнь — и плевал он на Альянс и Республику в таком случае.

 

— Система Каторр с радостью предоставит все нужное Первому Ордену, — севшим голосом говорит сенатор. Он прикладывает руку ко лбу в жесте почетного церемониального приветствия. — Добро пожаловать на Адумар, генерал.

 

-

 

Повторяя и уточняя принятые планетарным правительством условия сотрудничества в конференц-зале на «Финализаторе», перед верхами военного командования Первого Ордена, генерал Хакс чувствует себя уже куда увереннее. По крайней мере, здесь каждый из присутствующих ему знаком — повадками, поведением, предполагаемой реакцией.

 

Генерал Хакс не любит действовать в незнакомой обстановке. Рискованный блеф перед правительством был абсолютно не в его вкусе: если бы сенатор заартачился, убить его означало бы втянуть неокрепший флот в серьезную битву с Республикой, которая вряд ли бы спустила им с рук фактически прямое объявление войны. На этот раз все вышло крайне удачно — как и то, что удалось удержать подальше от переговоров Рена, пока тот с ударной группой вырезал гарнизон.

 

— Адумар готов предоставить нам услуги временного штаба, — говорит он, и от прикосновения его пальца планета на голографической карте загорается яркой точкой. — Это положительный момент, так как нам не придется дробить вооруженные силы для ввода войск и установки оккупационного режима. Достаточно пары штурмовых отрядов в столице.

 

— Временная база будет разбита возле планетарного космодрома, — продолжает он. — Придется контролировать въездной и выездной режим. Сенатор пообещал наложить торговое эмбарго в самое ближайшее время — и я лично прослежу, чтобы это ближайшее время наступило не позднее одного-двух дней. Теперь о развертывании сил.

 

Генерал обводит пальцами длинную линию от границ Внешнего Кольца, где горит красной точкой текущее местоположение, практически до Ядра.

 

— Первая из задач — Неймодианский коридор, — говорит он. — Одна из важнейших торговых артерий. Хотя Республика усердно играет в демократию с переносом столицы, Корусант был и остается центром торговых и экономических решений. От Адумара до Неймодии — начала торгового коридора — менее пяти световых лет пути. Протяженность — до самого Ядра. Конечно, на Корусант мы соваться не будем, но при грамотной расстановке блокады мы сможем держать в руках весь коридор. Адмирал Марек?

 

Один из сидящих за столом — лобастый мужчина средних лет с адмиральскими лычками на темно-сером мундире — кивает.

 

— Этим займетесь вы, — говорит генерал. — Прошу до завтра подготовить карту расстановки кораблей-носителей в фокальных точках маршрута. И общее количество ДИ-истребителей, которое понадобится выделить. Запомните — нашей задачей не является уничтожение целей. Захват кораблей нас тоже не интересует. Нам нужна паника в торговом представительстве — чтобы они разнесли новости по всему сектору и затребовали от Республики охрану.

 

— Эта бюрократия может тянуться годами, — с сомнением говорит адмирал Марек. — Пока по коридору будут шнырять одни контрабандисты. Республика не выделит флот так быстро.

 

— Выделит, — уверенно говорит Хакс. — Намек на имперское присутствие возле систем, бывших очагами восстаний во время Клонических Войн, угроза для крупнейшего торгового коридора, вооруженные силы у границ Ядра? Если уж это не вынудит Республику послать флот, то вы можете прекратить нападать на конвои и высадиться прямо на Корусанте.

 

Адмирал замолкает, видимо, убежденный. Или не хочет перечить — оба варианта генерала вполне устраивают.

 

— Далее, — продолжает Хакс. — Системы Внешнего Кольца. Границы бывшего Осколка Империи. Нам нужны беспорядки. Спецподразделения уже готовят почву для восстания на Орд Мантелле — в ближайшее время там полыхнет костер. Нам нужно быть там, чтобы локальный пожар антиреспубликанских настроений распространился на всю систему. Блокада продовольственных путей. Несколько карательных операций. Полковник Тиус, полковник Меррен — эти сектора за вами. Жду от вас планы наступления.

 

Оба полковника кивают.

 

— Таким образом, — Хакс очерчивает пальцем затянутой в перчатку руки сектора Внешнего Кольца, — мы отвлекаем соединенные силы Внешней Республики, вносим разлад в торгово-экономический сектор, подрываем и без того шаткую политическую обстановку. Когда Неймодианский коридор закроется из-за общей паники, отдельная группа войск совершит нападение на верфи Билбринджи — быстрая массированная атака, которая лишит Республику значительной огневой мощи. Этой операцией буду командовать я.

 

Хакс ставит еще одну точку на голокарте, подсвечивая орбитальные верфи — почти посередине обведенной ранее линии торгового пути.

 

— Еще раз повторяю, — говорит генерал и обводит собрание взглядом, — мы не вступаем в прямые военные действия. Бесцельное разбазаривание ресурсов стоит дороже, чем выложенная трупами победа. Колосс Республики стоит на глиняных ногах. Лишим их подпорок в нужных местах — и этот шутовской режим рухнет под собственным весом.

 

Хакс поочередно смотрит на каждого из командования — все они заняты мыслями о полученных приказах и подготовке к массированной операции. На многих лицах одобрение — наконец-то они перестали прятаться по Неизведанным Регионам и вышли на свет. Это уже прямой вызов Республике — и в стройном стратегическом описании главнокомандующего операции обещают хороший результат при низких рисках. Первый Орден покажет зубы — и ничего не потеряет. Для первого выхода в республиканские регионы вполне неплохо.

 

Не наметанный глаз не определил бы на покалеченном лице голограммы Верховного лидера никаких эмоций, но генерал различает, что он тоже доволен. И то, что он ждет услышать что-то еще.

 

Никакой реакции прочитать не удается только по ученику Верховного лидера — весь брифинг Кайло Рен как обычно стоит за правым плечом Сноука, не двигаясь, чем изрядно раздражает генерала: со своей позиции председателя он может смотреть на всех за столом сверху вниз, но только не на него. Поэтому Рена он, как всегда, на совещаниях игнорирует — все равно ни понять, слушает ли он, ни отдать ему какое-то задание невозможно.

 

— Благодарю, господа, — говорит генерал и взмахом ладони распускает совещание. — Жду от вас данных по планированию через сутки.

 

Пока все расходятся и адъютант быстро собирает со стола датапады, генерал стоит возле голокарты, скрестив руки за спиной, провожает расходящихся взглядом. Когда в зале совещаний остаются только они трое, Верховный лидер коротким движением руки отпускает Рена. Тот не медлит ни секунды, сразу уходит — жаль, что он в маске, генерал бы посмотрел, удалось ли ему сохранить лицо, когда Сноук не считает нужным подключать его к беседе о наступлении.

 

Когда они остаются вдвоем, Верховный лидер еще смотрит задумчиво на карту, раскрашенную цветной подсветкой с планом операции.

 

— Неплохо, — наконец говорит он. — Но теперь я хочу услышать ту часть, которую вы опустили, пока вводили в курс дела своих подчиненных.

 

Даже через голосвязь взгляд запавших темных глаз Верховного лидера будто срезает плоть с костей, обнажая истинную суть — и истинные помыслы. На какую-то секунду генерал чувствует тяжелый комок в горле, но потом берет себя в руки: он ожидал этой беседы. Более того, он на нее рассчитывал.

 

— Мы не сможем выделить достаточно кораблей для лобовой атаки Билбринджи. Даже если это будет молниеносное наступление и столь же быстрый отход, — честно признается генерал.

 

Сноук едва заметно кивает, позволяя продолжить.

 

— Отрывать военные силы из других секторов наступления для показушной операции не имеет смысла. Я могу провести операцию с одним лишь «Финализатором» и парой поддерживающих фрегатов.

 

— Но?

 

— Но в этом случае мне нужна будет небольшая ударная группа для диверсии на самих верфях. Лучшие из лучших. Максимум результата с минимумом количества участников. Я могу воспользоваться наемниками, но они не сработаются в группе за короткий срок, который выделен на подготовку.

 

Сноук долго молчит, изучающе оглядывая генерала. Хакс чувствует холодное прикосновение к собственному разуму — обманчиво-легкое, опасно-острое, будто скальпель.

 

— Я даю разрешение обратиться к ордену Рен, — после паузы говорит Верховный лидер. — Но они вне юрисдикции Первого Ордена. Договариваться с ними вы будете сами.

 

— Конечно, — почтительно кивает Хакс. — Благодарю, Верховный лидер.

 

Сноук отключает голосвязь, и генерал еще некоторое время смотрит на карту с линиями наступления, прежде чем погасить свет и выйти из зала совещаний.

 

-

 

Он решает не вести тонкую беседу, подводя к сути постепенно — все равно Рен не способен будет это оценить, дипломатия здесь не поможет. Поэтому начинает Хакс максимально ясно и открыто.

 

— Мне нужна услуга, — говорит он.

 

Если Рен и удивлен, он этого не показывает. Видимо, он ожидал очередного пустого разговора, в котором Хакс пытался бы прощупать границы своих полномочий — в первые месяцы присутствия Рена на «Финализаторе» генерал еще пытался донести до него что-то посредством слов, но тратить время и силы на бесполезные разговоры ему не особо интересно.

 

— С каких пор мне есть дело до ваших нужд? — Рен отвечает резко.

 

Но он не уходит — и это уже хороший знак, отмечает Хакс. Значит, за всей его недальновидностью и эгоцентризмом есть какой-то проблеск ума: Рен понимает, что они не в таких отношениях, чтобы оказывать друг другу услуги бесплатно. И ему что-то нужно — или ему интересно, что генерал может предложить.

 

— Планируемая операция в системе Билбринджи. Короткая атака флота…

 

— Я был на брифинге, — обрывает его Рен. — К сути.

 

Хакс позволяет себе чуть изогнуть бровь. Он зол из-за того, что его перебили — но он доволен, хоть и удивлен, что Рен не пропустил мимо ушей его доклад о наступлении.

 

— Я не склонен к показным жестам, сопровождающимся потерями, — продолжает Хакс. — Так что атака флота будет лишь отвлекающим маневром. Основная часть операции пройдет на самих верфях.

 

Рен не отвечает, не кивает — но он и не прерывает его.

 

— Мне нужна ударная группа для диверсии, которая сможет проникнуть в командный центр. Максимум результата с минимумом людей.

 

— Нет, — снова обрывает его Рен.

 

— Вы получите свою выгоду.

 

— Мы не наемники, — он подымается из кресла, показывая, что разговор окончен.

 

— Не ваш, кхм, орден. Вы конкретно.

 

Рен тяжело опирается на стол, нависая над сидящим генералом. Чтобы взглянуть на него, приходится чуть запрокидывать голову, но Хакс вполне спокойно смотрит в темный визор маски.

 

— Ваша самоуверенность граничит только с вашей глупостью, — говорит Рен. — Ни на секунду не подумайте, что можете предложить мне что-то, чего я не могу взять сам.

 

Хакс с трудом подавляет желание закатить глаза. Он протягивает Рену датапад — тот колеблется пару секунд, но, видимо, любопытство побеждает, и пад он берет в руки. Он все еще не садится, но выпрямляется над столом, быстро пролистывая сводки данных. Он щелкает кнопками почти раздраженно, просматривая информацию по диагонали, но в какой-то момент задерживает палец над слайдером — и держит слишком уж долго.

 

— Чушь, — наконец оторвавшись от экрана, говорит Рен. — «Палач» был уничтожен на Эндоре в столкновении со Звездой Смерти. Невосстановимое состояние. Я видел сводки.

 

Он еще некоторое время молчит, увеличивая изображения — орбитальные фото верфей и громадины корабля на них.

 

— Дешевый фотомонтаж и ложь, — продолжает он — скорее, убеждая себя самого, решает Хакс. — Даже при наличии чертежей Республика не стала бы восстанавливать этот корабль.

 

— Это действительно «Палач», — говорит генерал. — Конечно, не тот, который разбился на Эндоре — тот был прототипом. Звездный суперразрушитель класса «Палач», точная реплика с флагмана лорда Вейдера, который был построен одновременно с оригинальным «Палачом». Строился на поверхности Корусанта в условиях строжайшей секретности. Когда поднялся в воздух, унес с собой количество жизней, сопоставимое с жертвами боевых операций своего прототипа.

 

Он не уверен, слушает ли Рен его, но молчание воспринимается как согласие.

 

— Это «Лусанкия». Но вы можете назвать корабль, как вам вздумается.

 

Кайло Рен, наконец, поднимает голову от экрана. Он небрежно кидает датапад на стол и складывает руки на груди.

 

— Вот как? — насмешливо спрашивает он. — Он будет побольше, чем ваши разрушители. Как долго адмирал продолжит лизать вам сапоги, когда узнает, что командует не крупнейшим кораблем флота?

 

— Разговор с моими подчиненными — это уже мои проблемы, — говорит Хакс. — Но вы, несомненно, можете переодеться в белый мундир, если вам так хочется.

 

Напряжение немного спадает. Генерал, в общем-то, был уверен, что Рен согласится уже в тот момент, когда тот увидел снимки. Но он решает дожать окончательно — Хакс готов поспорить, что со всей этой рыцарско-орденской бутафорией Рен не станет нарушать свое слово.

 

— Так я могу рассчитывать на ваше содействие? — спрашивает он.

 

Молчание длится пару секунд, потом Кайло Рен кивает. Затем он разворачивается и направляется к выходу — лишь бы показать, что разговор закончен им. Генерал едва подавляет раздраженный вздох и берется за отчеты.

 

— Можете не обольщаться, — предупреждает его Кайло Рен, оборачиваясь у самой двери. — Услуга подразумевает, что я окажу ее так, как мне будет удобно.

 

— Разумеется, — отвечает генерал, не поднимая взгляда от документов.

 

«Я рассчитываю, что вы так будете думать до конца миссии», — добавляет он про себя.

 

-

 

Временную базу штурмовики разворачивают быстро и четко — все в соответствии с инструкциями, благо условия максимально приближены к идеальной ситуации, которую они сотни раз отрабатывали на симуляторах. Космопорт оцепляется, прилегающая территория делится на квадраты, быстро расчищаются посадочные площадки для шаттлов, аппаратура перенастраивается на орденские каналы. Солдаты споро складывают временные сооружения со стенами из затвердевающей пластоидной ткани, и гражданская территория с удивительной скоростью превращается в военный объект.

 

Генерал Хакс сходит с трапа челнока, чтобы лично понаблюдать за работами — на самом деле, чтобы напомнить сенатору, что он далеко не все время будет проводить на крейсере на высокой орбите, и может оказаться здесь в любой момент. Рядом с ним черной тенью идет Кайло Рен: с тех пор, как он согласился участвовать в операции на верфях Билбринджи, он сует свой нос во все, связанное с наступлением. Видимо, быть частью плана не подходит его натуре, так что он всячески пытается показать генералу, что наравне с ним контролирует план. Большую часть времени это раздражает. Сегодня, например, идет на руку.

 

Встречающий их сенатор сгибает голову в церемониальном поклоне, приветствуя. Он опасливо косится на Рена и благоразумно занимает свободное место возле генерала. Свита из приближенных советников пристраивается им в хвост. Штурмовики из личной охраны Хакса быстро оттирают их чуть дальше, выстраиваясь позади генерала и его спутников и отправив двух солдат на фланги чуть вперед.

 

— Какие новости из Ядра? — спрашивает Хакс, и это звучит как простая вежливость, но сенатор достаточно искушен, чтобы знать, что скрывается за внешне праздным вопросом.

 

— Торговое эмбарго Республике не пришлось по вкусу, — отвечает сенатор. — Пока в качестве оправдания я использовал предлог вирусного заболевания. Меньше, чем терять деньги, Ядру хочется только получить на кораблях какую-нибудь заразу.

 

Тонкое оскорбление. Хакс едва не фыркает про себя. Зараза, ну надо же. Но, стоит согласиться, предлог хорош — Кайес свое дело знает.

 

— И сколько же продлится ваша маленькая локальная эпидемия? — спрашивает он.

 

— Я надеялся узнать у вас.

 

— Ваше гостеприимство не знает границ.

 

— Адумар в вашем распоряжении, — с натянутой улыбкой заверяет его сенатор. — Но некоторая точность дала бы мне большее пространство для маневра в разговорах с Сенатом.

 

Хакс оставляет этот вопрос без ответа. Он чувствует растущую неуверенность со стороны сенатора в затянувшемся молчании и искренне наслаждается моментом — ничто так не вытягивает на поверхность истинные мысли, как нахождение в напряженном неведении. Читать разум, в отличие от Рена, он не может, но более чем уверен, что сенатор только и думает, как бы они поскорее отсюда убрались. Сделки с Первым Орденом всегда рискованны — но если сенатор еще не понял, что эта их сделка не единовременна, и планету из своих рук Орден выпускать уже не намерен, то лучше бы ему поскорее разобраться в своей лояльности.

 

Они останавливаются у парапета смотровой площадки над посадочными полосами. Хакс складывает руки за спиной, окидывает взглядом стройные ряды ДИ-истребителей — сегодня идет перегруппировка личного состава для комплектации команд кораблей-носителей, откомандированных на миссию в Неймодианском коридоре.

 

— Придумаете что-нибудь, — наконец говорит генерал. — Республика падка на разговоры и медленна в действиях. Можно тянуть время хоть до бесконечности. Если вы, конечно, искренни в своей поддержке Первого Ордена.

 

Проходящий мимо взвод штурмовиков синхронно отдает ему честь. Хакс кивает им в ответ.

 

— Я всегда был сторонником Империи, — поспешно заверяет сенатор.

 

— Ложь, — вдруг впервые за разговор подает голос Кайло Рен.

 

Генерал с интересом поворачивается в его сторону, затем переводит взгляд на сенатора.

 

— А вот магистр не уверен в вашей лояльности, — чуть насмешливо говорит он.

 

Сенатор Кайес стремительно наливается краской. Его, привыкшего указывать и приказывать, держащего в руках бразды правления планетой и всем сектором, уязвляет стелиться под Орден, но он благоразумно оказывает содействие, пытаясь сохранить не только свою шкуру, но и хоть какую-то власть. Но столь очевидное унижение, как сомнение в его словах, стерпеть ему не удается.

 

— Я уверен в вашем умении подбирать себе советников, — говорит он. — Но мне казалось, мои действия говорят больше о моей лояльности, чем голословные провокации, направленные на то, чтобы выбить почву у меня из-под ног.

 

Генерал даже не успевает сказать что-то предостерегающее — Рен коротко выбрасывает руку вперед, и сенатор хватается за горло. Трудно сказать, из-за чего он рассвирепел более: из-за обвинения во лжи или из-за того, что его причислили к подчиненным Хакса. Среди советников сенатора начинается волнение, но штурмовики из охраны ловко и умело опоясывают их кольцом.

 

— Голословные провокации? — гулко и зло говорит Рен из-под маски. — Ты даже сейчас думаешь, не послать ли представителя с тайным донесением по личному каналу.

 

— Магистр Рен, — добавив в свой голос максимум твердости, заглушая недовольство, вмешивается Хакс. — Я был бы признателен, если бы вы утихомирили свой гнев. В лживости сенатора нет никаких сомнений, но его содействие нам пока нужно, чтобы не сорвать основную операцию.

 

Он подчеркивает с нажимом последние слова, чтобы Рен понимал, о чем идет речь. В его же интересах, чтобы первые этапы наступления прошли гладко и без отсрочек. Терпение — не самая сильная сторона магистра.

 

Кайло Рен поворачивается маской в сторону генерала, будто сканируя его. Хакс как всегда уверенно держит взгляд. На этот раз все проходит по плану — подержав задыхающегося сенатора в фантомной хватке еще пару секунд, Рен опускает руку и разворачивается, целенаправленно собираясь уходить.

 

Генерал участливо подходит поближе к хрипящему сенатору, который упирается руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Видимо, происшествие отбивает у него последние остатки самосохранения.

 

— Придержите своего цепного пса, генерал, — зло шипит сенатор, прикладывая ко рту вышитый платок и судорожно ослабляя пуговицы на воротнике. — Если хотите, чтобы ваша оккупация по-прежнему называлась дипломатическим визитом.

 

Хакс доброжелательно улыбается уголками рта и чуть склоняется к уху сенатора, будто бы они поддерживают доверительную беседу.

 

— Придержите свой язык, сенатор, — холодным тоном, но не прекращая улыбаться, говорит генерал. — И, желательно, думайте о чем-нибудь приятном. Особенно в присутствии Рена, мысли он действительно читает.

 

Рен, будто услышав их или, скорее, почувствовав, что обсуждают его, оборачивается, и даже через маску генерал чувствует его взгляд. Он чуть отворачивается от сенатора, смотрит открыто и прямо в визор шлема.

 

— Чтобы отвлечься, — говорит генерал сенатору, глядя по-прежнему на Рена, — можете представлять, как я отпускаю цепь, по сантиметру за раз.

 

Хакс выпрямляется, переводя взгляд на искаженное ненавистью лицо сенатора. В следующий момент все происходит слишком быстро: кто-то из толпы советников проталкивается вперед, в руке у него оказывается карманный бластер, видимо, до поры припрятанный в широком рукаве. Двое из штурмовиков стреляют, но не быстрее его: генерал не успевает моргнуть, как дуло оказывается направленным в его сторону, как и абсолютно неуместный театральный выкрик «Смерть Первому Ордену!».

Время останавливается.

 

Кайло Рен успевает поднять руку два раза: на первый в воздухе застывает бластерный выстрел, на второй — два шоковых заряда из винтовок штурмовиков. Становится очень тихо. Стрелок все еще в замешательстве, когда другие штурмовики из охраны начинают соображать и вскидывают оружие.

 

— Отставить! — рявкает Хакс. — Взять живым!

 

Он аккуратно отходит от замершей в сантиметрах от него плазмы, чтобы скрыть нервозность, сжимает руки за спиной еще крепче.

 

Сенатор выглядит еще более потрясенным, чем он сам — он даже прекращает откашливаться, замерев с поднятой на полпути ко рту рукой.

 

— Я вас предупреждал, — холодно и резко говорит ему Хакс, пока штурмовики скручивают стрелявшего и не дают разбежаться остальным советникам. — Более того, я дал вам выбор. Раз вам не удалось выбрать правильно, я это сделаю за вас. Планета переходит под военное правительство.

 

Он подает знак рукой, и еще два штурмовика отделяются от охраны, становясь по бокам Кайеса.

 

— Проводить сенатора в его покои, — отдает приказ генерал. — Проследить, чтобы он оставался там.

 

В конце он оборачивается на Кайло Рена, который все еще стоит чуть в стороне от них. Хакс почти собирается что-то сказать, но Рен разворачивается, показывая, что ему все происходящее неинтересно, и, наконец, направляется в сторону шаттла. Хакс сжимает зубы и следует его примеру, на ходу раздавая приказы.

 

Его все же передергивает, когда за спиной у него взрываются три заряда.

 

-

 

Остаток дня генерал все так же отдает приказы, назначает доверенных людей на освободившиеся посты, осведомляется о состоянии временной блокады гражданских и торговых перелетов и полного охвата сети передатчиков Адумара. Он подписывает распоряжение о вводе еще нескольких взводов штурмовиков для поддержания порядка. Он даже успевает позаботиться о том, чтобы на Дворце Совета был приспущен флаг Республики и вывешены красные полотнища с черной инсигнией Ордена — людям должно быть издалека видно нового хозяина. Адъютант с донесением о том, что задержанный отказывается с кем-либо говорить и требует видеть самого Хакса, является дважды: первый раз Хакс отпускает его сразу же, во второй предупреждает, что день, когда тот еще раз усомнится в том, что он чего-то не запомнил с первого раза, будет последним его днем на «Финализаторе». Парень бледнеет и поспешно отдает честь, Хакс возвращается обратно к документам.

 

Ожидание подготовит его куда лучше, чем любой дознаватель.

 

Только завершив большинство дел, когда время уже близится к ночи, генерал встает из-за стола и направляется в отсек с камерами. Когда он заходит в ту, где держат человека, стрелявшего в него утром, на лице у задержанного кратко мелькает облегчение. Хакс кивком отпускает охрану. Когда двери за штурмовиками закрываются, стрелок облегченно выдыхает и, видимо. расслабляется, даже учитывая жесткие и неудобные фиксаторы.

 

— Спасибо, что пришли, генерал, — говорит он.

 

Хакс медленно расстегивает китель, кладет его поверх выдвижной панели. Расстегивает манжеты рубашки и аккуратно заворачивает рукава до локтей. Так же не спеша умело программирует дроида, подготавливает инструменты. Заключенный нервно следит за всеми его движениями и, кажется, совершенно сбит с толку.

 

Наконец Хакс подходит к нему почти вплотную, становится, скрестив руки за спиной.

 

— Я бы повременил с благодарностями, — говорит он, наклоняясь чуть ближе.

 

-

 

Первое время самым трудным на корабле было отключить шумовой фон. Много, слишком много людей в замкнутом пространстве, каждый из которых думает, чувствует, живет — даже пустоголовые штурмовики с парой заученных приказов в голове, если уж на то пошло, в таких количествах создают раздражающие помехи. Нити Силы чувствовались с трудом, медитация приносила мало пользы: когда ты не можешь нормально концентрироваться, то и отпустить мысли нормально не выйдет. Он привык — частично отрезать внешние помехи помогала маска, остального он добился духовными практиками и тренировками. Это была новая ступень в обучении: чувствовать Силу через шум, ощущать ее на любом фоне. Пришлось поработать над собой, но и этот этап ему дался — навыки вернулись не в прошлой мощи, а даже сильнее, более отточенными. Со временем он научился не только отсекать себя от чужих эмоций — научился подпитывать себя ими.

 

На самом корабле, да и на основной базе эта практика мало работала: во-первых, слишком уж скучной и размеренной была военная дисциплина — поэтому он как мог участвовал в боевых операциях, чтобы размять мышцы и навыки, зарядиться эмоциями. А во-вторых, уж слишком часто к ощущениям примешивался страх.

 

Мастер учил, что страх — одна из эмоций, подконтрольных Темной Стороне, от которой она питается. Но самому Кайло страх особо не нравится. Страх ощущается тягучим, холодным и липким, будто опутывает нити Силы ледяной слизью, отчего они легче скользят в руках, но после невозможно избавиться от гадливого ощущения тонкой пленки на ладонях.

 

Почти все на базе его если не побаиваются, то опасаются. Практически, но не все. Например, генерал Хакс его не боится вообще. Злость, ненависть, осторожность, толика отвращения и легкий интерес — но ничего, похожего на страх. Кайло не лезет в его разум — его не волнует, что тот думает, но общий эмоциональный спектр, исходящий от генерала, находит занимательным.

 

Сегодняшнее происшествие так и крутится в мыслях, не позволяя нормально отвлечься. Он не собирался, в общем-то, спасать генералу жизнь — это вышло скорее рефлекторно. Смятение в мыслях одного из участников делегации Кайло ощутил, едва они сошли на планету, и после уже следил за ним частью сознания. Все это было слишком неожиданно и слишком не вязалось друг с другом. Ощущения, которые он уловил, не были ощущениями убийцы. Он держит его мыслеволну и после того, как стрелка доставили на корабль и заперли в одной из пыточных — ощущения меняются от тревожного ожидания до обиды, от ужаса до спокойствия. Дознавателей к нему не приставляют, так что Кайло собирается уже сам наведаться в камеру, как вдруг спектр эмоций заключенного оживляется, перейдя от обреченности к облегчению. Вторую мыслеволну, появившуюся в камере, он узнает с удивлением.

 

Пока он идет по коридорам к отсеку с камерами, эмоции еще раз меняются — заключенный от облегчения переходит к удивлению, а потом, к неудовольствию Кайло, к страху. Чувства генерала, такие же стабильные, как и раньше, чуть окрашиваются предвкушением. Он ускоряет шаг.

 

Охрану у двери он даже не трудится убеждать — влезть в промытые головы солдат не составляет труда, он жестом приказывает им убираться. Те отдают честь и тут же скрываются за углом. Кайло снимает маску, освобождаясь от еще одного барьера восприятия, держа его за забрало, прислоняется ладонью второй руки к металлической двери. Он прикрывает глаза и полностью настраивается на расходящиеся из-за переборки концентрическими кругами эмоции — яркие, живые, сырые.

 

Он видит чужими глазами и видит Силой — первой и самой яркой волной идет боль. Острая и тонкая, будто отточенное до толщины волоска лезвие, взрезающее кожу. Причиняемая качественно, боль доходит до яркой точки, белого раскаленного пика — и тут же ослабевает, чтобы начать восхождение вновь. Хакс в этом неожиданно умел: обычно место мастера над пытками закреплено за самим Кайло, но он в основном пользуется пыткой разума — Хакс работает по старинке руками и физическим контактом, и в этом он определенно знает толк. Было бы сейчас время подумать, Кайло бы наверняка удивился, что генерал что-то делает собственными руками.

 

Второй волной эмоций расходится ненависть — горячая, пульсирующая, она растекается черной вязкой смолой. Он почти чувствует ее на кончиках пальцев под перчатками, густую и обжигающую.

 

Третьей и завершающей точкой он чувствует чужую агонию. Так же, как и боль, она ослепляюще ярко поднимается, затапливая, становится комком в горле, но, в отличие от боли, не снижает интенсивности, чтобы подняться снова. В какой-то момент она достигает абсолютного пика — и после этого все исчезает.

Кайло выдыхает и отнимает руку от двери. Пальцы чуть сводит, Сила, напитанная темными эмоциями, растекается по венам, поет в крови, звенит в костях, будто бы полых. Сигнатура ощущений в пыточной остается только одна — та самая, которая в водовороте боли и злости так и оставалась неизменной, преломляющей точкой, на фоне которой ярче чувствовалось остальное.

 

Остается и знание из чужих мыслей — но информация эта для Кайло едва ли нова.

 

-

 

Генерал определенно давно не работал собственными руками в дознавательском деле, и даже сам несколько удивлен тем, какое искреннее удовлетворение он получил. Посещает легкое ощущение, будто интенсивность чувств сильно повышена, словно он принял сразу несколько таблеток кофеина. В общем-то, закончить он планировал куда раньше — откуда только взялось это рвение. Хакс несколько раз выдыхает, успокаиваясь, отключает пыточного дроида. Он аккуратно одевается, одергивает китель, поправляет выбившуюся из прически прядь. Затягивая ремень, он отдает по комлинку приказ убраться здесь, открывает дверь — и натыкается на поджидающего его Кайло Рена.

 

К удивлению генерала, он без своего намордника и выглядит так, будто только что закончил изнурительную тренировку, только что дыхание не переводит.

 

— Вы чего-то хотели? — спрашивает генерал, складывая руки на груди. — И куда вы дели охрану?

 

Рен невнятно машет рукой в сторону коридоров. Остается надеяться только, что они живы: Хаксу не особо улыбается терять тренированный командный состав потому, что магистру в очередной раз чем-то не понравилось, как они повели в его сторону шлемами.

 

— Как допрос? — спрашивает он, вперившись в генерала глазами с расширенными зрачками.

 

Вопрос неожиданный хотя бы потому, что Рен не отличается склонностью вести праздные беседы. Говоря точнее, он не отличается склонностью вести вообще никакие беседы. Так что Хакс мгновенно подбирается, ощущая какую-то опасность, но удержать лицо ему удается.

 

— Допрашиваемый, к сожалению, не выдержал, — говорит он, не поведя бровью.

 

— И часто главнокомандующий войсками Ордена собственноручно проводит допросы? — саркастично интересуется Рен.

 

— Не чаще, чем на него совершается покушение, — огрызается генерал.

 

— Вы, однако, разошлись. Редко кто использует методы со смертельным исходом. Все же главная цель допроса — информация.

 

— Сейчас или смертная казнь после — какая разница, — пожимает плечами Хакс. — Повторяю вопрос: вы чего-то хотели? У меня много дел.

 

— Так он успел рассказать, кто его послал? До того, как испустил дух?

 

— Рен, — в голосе генерала появляется угроза. — Если я посчитаю нужным поделиться с вами полученной информацией, я это сделаю.

 

— Полученной информацией? Вроде той, что работал он на вас? И заказчиком покушения были непосредственно вы сами?

 

Фраза ощущается пощечиной. Хакс сжимает зубы так, что по челюстям проходятся желваки. Взгляд его становится острым и чрезвычайно холодным.

 

— Так что вас интересовало больше? — откровенно забавляясь, продолжает Рен. — Кто знал еще? Или кто надоумил его довести дело до конца, хотя в вашей с ним договоренности присутствовало лишь нападение, без выстрела?

 

Генерал внезапно теряет терпение, делает шаг вперед, оказываясь совсем близко, прихватывает Рена за одеяние у шеи.

 

— Не зарывайтесь, — цедит он.

 

— Не переоценивайте свои силы.

 

Что-то в этот момент толкает его — то же, что заставило растянуть пытку десятью минутами ранее, какое-то внутреннее побуждение, черное, неконтролируемое — и Хакс толкает Рена к стене, разворачивая его к переборке лицом. Он прихватывает его за шею, под челюстью, вздергивает голову вверх. Ладонь в перчатке на белой коже выгнутого горла — как огромный черный паук. Хакс тянет его рукой на себя, практически укладывая затылком на плечо, чтобы посмотреть сверху вниз на лицо Рена. Он едва не кончает в этот самый момент: просто от осознания, что под ним пластается сам породистый выкормыш Верховного лидера, магистр ордена, наследник дела лорда Вейдера. По щекам у Кайло расходится заполошный румянец, волосы влажно налипают на лоб, он прикусывает губу, тяжело выдыхая — и поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться глазами, пока Хакс жадно оглядывает его. Глаза у него почти черные от расширившихся зрачков, но взгляд трезвый — и очень злой.

 

Хорошо. Просто отлично, думает про себя Хакс. Лучший возможный вариант. Раз он в полном сознании, а не в очередной эмоциональной вспышке, и прекрасно осознает ситуацию. Он кладет вторую руку Рену на бедро, чувствует через слои ткани, как напрягаются мышцы, и продолжает с откровенным удовлетворением разглядывать задранное вверх лицо, чуть крепче сжимая пальцами под челюстью. Продолжает какую-то пару секунд — потому что в таком положении Рен вдруг передумывает терпеть происходящее. Все происходит за мгновение: он чуть хмурит брови, сжимает губы, резко бьет локтем Хакса под дых и одним текучим движением выскальзывает из хватки. Генерал еще не успевает осознать происходящее, когда Кайло Рен прихватывает его за китель и впечатывает в стену — усилие ли это мышц, или он добавляет Силы, но Хакс резко стукается затылком о металлическую панель, так, что в голове начинает звенеть. Он чувствует щекочущую струйку крови из ноздри.

 

Все так же придерживая генерала за китель, Рен приближает к нему лицо почти вплотную — так, что можно рассмотреть сетку сосудов в его глазах.

 

— Не зарывайтесь, — бросает он ему его же фразу.

 

Хакс шлепком ладони скидывает его руки, брезгливо одергивает помятую форму. С раздражением трет пальцем незаметную точку, где на ткань капнула кровь, потом задирает голову, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, осторожно трогает пальцем влажный след. Запрокинув голову, он искоса смотрит, как на лице Рена быстро пролетает мешанина из эмоций — вспылит или нет? Отсутствие реакции его, кажется, охолаживает — он ничего не говорит, даже если собирался, резко разворачивается и уходит.

 

Хакс смотрит ему вслед, все так же задирая лицо. Кровь из носа мерзко стекает по горлу, он с отвращением сглатывает вязкую кровяную слюну. Все это — весь Рен, все фокальные точки — складывается в интересную картинку, хотя деталей и не хватает.

 

Время еще есть. Он соберет ее целиком.


	2. Глава 2

Ожидание убивает его.

 

Когда-то, давным-давно, упражнения на терпение давались ему хуже всего. Уже много лет назад он отказался от того, кем был — но ждать все так же невыносимо.

 

Наступление в пересказе казалось стремительным — оно и есть быстрое в рамках военных операций по подготовке вторжения, которые могут длиться годами. Но проходит месяц, второй, и его бездействие становится невыносимым. Он бесится здесь, запертый в четырех стенах, заключенный на проклятой ледяной планете.

 

База Старкиллер, умело спрятанная за метеоритным поясом в одной из туманностей Неизведанных Регионов, состоит из ледяных пустынь, реактора и казарм. По совместительству, к его неудаче, это еще и главный командный центр Первого Ордена — и как представитель командования он должен присутствовать здесь.

 

По правде говоря, он бы с куда большим удовольствием сейчас был бы в системах Внешнего Кольца, где в окрестностях Орд Мантелла третья часть вооруженных сил Ордена проводит массированную военную операцию. Но чтобы полететь туда, ему придется договариваться с Хаксом и, что самое унизительное, просить назначения. Он, в принципе, мог бы улететь и просто так — он не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться, кроме Верховного лидера, но такое его поведение опять же даст только преимущество и дополнительные аргументы Хаксу при очередной их стычке о выяснении полномочий. Да и доставлять ему удовольствие послушать на очередной аудиенции недовольство Сноука подобным поступком Кайло не собирается.

 

Так что он стискивает зубы и ждет — остается чуть меньше двух месяцев.

 

Чтобы хоть как-то занять бесконечные однообразные дни, он все больше тренируется, изнуряет тело и разум, накручивает себя так, что Сила чувствуется внутри крепко сжатой пружиной.

 

Сегодня он задерживается в зале для спарринга долго — в большинстве помещений базы нет окон, а искусственный свет стирает ощущение времени. Кайло ориентируется на тянущую боль в мышцах, когда она появляется, он выравнивает дыхание и приступает к заключительной части тренировки. Его отвлекает присутствие: еще до того, как дверь открывается, он ощущает направленную энергию. Он заканчивает подход отжиманий и только тогда поднимается навстречу, хотя затылок зудит от чужого взгляда.

 

— Как ваши тренировки, Рен? — спрашивает генерал, но даже не надо читать мысли, чтобы понять, что ответ его не интересует.

 

Странно, что он заявился сюда. Кайло бы никогда не подумал, что Хакс соизволит явить свое присутствие прямо в зал, а не в верхнюю смотровую галерею для наблюдения за тренировками. Генерал, видимо, считает себя умельцем по части скрывания эмоций, но Кайло читает его по микромимике: видит, как быстро он подмечает шрамы, не скрытые тренировочной майкой, как брезгливо поджимаются губы, когда он отирает разгоряченное лицо полотенцем. Последнее наблюдение его забавляет. Кайло подходит чуть ближе, наблюдая, как генерал сжимает челюсти и как подрагивают у него крылья носа — отходить назад он перед Реном не будет, даже на шаг. Что ж, он пришел сам, значит, ему что-то нужно. Придется терпеть неудобную ситуацию — а Кайло постарается сделать ее неудобной по максимуму.

 

Больше небрежного внешнего вида генерала бесит только неаккуратность, поэтому Кайло обтирает полотенцем шею и небрежно кидает его на скамью. Хакс прослеживает взглядом бросок, но ничего не говорит, только еще раз поджимает губы.

 

На вопрос Кайло так и не отвечает — хотя вряд ли Хакс ждет ответа.

 

Генерал нарушает молчание первым, и, к неудовольствию Кайло, ему удается это обставить так, как будто это не он пришел сюда, потому что ему что-то нужно от Рена, а будто бы он делает Рену огромное одолжение, да еще и самоотверженно идет навстречу в вопросе коммуникаций.

 

— Окажите услугу себе и мне, — говорит генерал и протягивает ему планшет с данными. — Вот расписание боевых операций на ближайший месяц, внесите себя в списки. У меня заканчивается терпение выносить ваши выходки. Ваши столь усердные тренировки принесут больше пользы, если вы направите свои навыки на уничтожение врагов Ордена, а не продолжите терроризировать персонал базы.

 

— Применение моих навыков вас не касается, — огрызается Кайло, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что подобное развитие событий его более чем устраивает.

 

Генерал хмыкает и чуть наклоняет голову, рассматривая его. Эта беседа его, по-видимому, забавляет, иначе он бы ушел. Иначе бы он вообще не пришел сюда, отправил бы одного из своих бесконечных адъютантов или вовсе сообщение по комлинку.

 

— У нас с вами общие цели, — говорит он.

 

— Избавьте меня от ваших умозаключений.

 

— То есть военные победы и процветание Первого Ордена не вписываются в понятие ваших интересов?

 

— Мои интересы вас волновать не должны.

 

— Я уж сам решу, что из происходящего на базе, находящейся под моим командованием, будет меня волновать, — Хакс особенно подчеркивает эти слова. — И поверьте, ваши интересы находятся внизу этого обширного списка.

 

— Тогда к чему этот разговор?

 

— Обычная беседа, — пожимает плечами генерал. — Двух командующих, заботящихся о благополучии Ордена.

 

— Вы меня обвиняете в бездействии? — прищуривается Кайло.

 

— Я вам предлагаю принести немного пользы, — теряя, наконец, терпение, говорит генерал и наклоняется к нему чуть ближе. Светлые глаза опасно сужаются. — Мне лично ваше участие в операции на Орд Мантелле не несет никаких выгод. Но ваши навыки будут куда полезнее Ордену на поле битвы, чем тут — в особенности, если вы удержитесь от порчи техники.

 

— Так вам нужно мое содействие? Что, ваши хваленые штурмовики не справляются?

 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы убрались с моей базы! — рявкает Хакс, выходя из себя.

 

Он тут же осекается, снова делает из лица непроницаемую маску. Видимо, корить за эту вспышку гнева он себя будет еще долго. Кайло едва сдерживается, чтобы не приподнять уголки рта в торжествующей ухмылке. В кои-то веки ему удалось победить генерала его же излюбленным приемом.

 

Успокоившись, Хакс кладет датапад на скамью, стараясь не притронуться к лежащему там грязному полотенцу. Он выпрямляется, складывая руки за спиной, взгляд у него спокойный и очень холодный.

 

— Ознакомитесь с информацией, внесете себя в списки. Если, конечно, у вас есть желание оказать содействие.

 

Кайло Рен еще смотрит ему в спину, пока он уходит, но и потом подавляет искушение схватить пад и узнать, в какое самое ближайшее время он может сбежать с базы. Он одевается, вызывает по комлинку безмолвного адъютанта и отдает задание доставить снаряжение и планшет в свои покои. Самому ему сейчас стоит очистить мысли.

 

После того, как Кайло приводит себя в порядок после тренировки, он направляется по коридорам к выходу из главных помещений базы. Чем ближе к поверхности, тем более шумно становится — на посадочных площадках приземляются и взлетают шаттлы, со стороны казарм слышны размеренные звуки отрабатывающих построение штурмовиков. Все стараются не попадаться ему на пути или стремительно убираются с дороги, пока он пересекает широкий плац и направляется в сторону юга, забирая вбок от вспомогательных сооружений. Натруженные тренировкой мышцы чуть тянет от быстрой ходьбы, но ритм он не сбавляет.

 

До границы леса чуть более пяти километров на спидере — база окружена расчищенным снежным полем. В ряды деревьев он углубляется уже опять пешком, звуки стихают окончательно, здесь даже нет ветра: чуть дальше к югу находятся выходящие на поверхность стены, ограждающие реактор, из-за которых здесь такое затишье. Он проходит еще немного, выходя на сравнительно открытое место – заснеженный безлесый холм – поднимается на вершину. На нетронутом снегу явственно остаются отпечатки его ног.

 

Добравшись до вершины холма, он снимает тяжелую верхнюю мантию и раскладывает ее на снегу, садится поверх в позу для медитации. Шлем он также снимает, ставит перед собой, после укладывает руки на сложенных коленях, прикрывает глаза и отрешается.

 

Ледяной воздух дерет горло, когда он глубоко вдыхает, сушит носоглотку, от холода он быстро перестает чувствовать щеки. От морозной сухости слезятся глаза, он чувствует, как смерзаются ресницы и кромки век. Все физические воздействия он отсекает одно за другим, и скоро даже от дыхания перестает идти пар. Кайло концентрируется только на своих мыслях, погружается в черную пустоту и в какой-то момент перестает воспринимать себя как тело, наделенное разумом — вливается в Силу, растворяясь в ней. В безветрии вокруг него поднимается поземка — тончайшая завеса снега, которую он держит раздробленной, но единой мыслью.

 

Он ожидает легкого касания к разуму, поэтому, когда будто бы холодные пальцы дотрагиваются до щек, концентрация не сбивается.

 

— Твои мысли в смятении, — говорит голос у него в голове.

 

— Я тренируюсь, чтобы держать себя в руках.

 

— Это хорошо, - отвечает голос. — Но я не вижу достаточного результата. Ты все так же не готов открыть разум для Темной Стороны. За что ты держишься?

 

Это обидно, будто пощечина. Верховный лидер знает его разум, знает его слабости и никогда не преминет напомнить про это. Кайло чувствует поднимающуюся злость, но злость направлена только на себя самого — разве можно кого-то винить в том, что ты слаб. В чернильной вязкой тьме Силы он чувствует, будто бы незримые нити крюками впиваются ему в хребет, тащат к себе, натягивая кожу.

 

Он бы вырвал эти нити с мясом, если мог, но Свет скрывается где-то глубже, тонкими лезвиями под кожей, разъедает его. Это не он за что-то держится — это что-то держит его.

 

— Пока ты не сможешь отказаться от них, тебе не раскрыть своих истинных возможностей, — укоризненно говорит Сноук.

 

— Да, учитель.

 

— Но я вижу, что ты ведешь работу над собой. Это верный путь.

 

— Спасибо, учитель.

 

Голос замолкает, но Кайло еще чувствует его присутствие. Он еще не отчитался полностью, чужие пальцы медленно и лениво перебирают его мысли. Он не противится — он уже давно привык, с тех самых пор, когда услышал голос в голове впервые, много лет назад.

 

Не то чтобы ему нравилось говорить с этим голосом.

 

Просто он был единственным, кто отвечал.

 

— Вы сработались с генералом? — спрашивает Сноук.

 

Вопрос неожиданный, и Кайло с трудом удается скрыть удивление.

 

— Досадная необходимость, с которой приходится мириться, — тщательно выверяя свои слова, отвечает он.

 

— Но ты согласился на участие в операции на верфях?

 

— Я готов приложить все свои силы для успехов Ордена.

 

Верховный лидер хмыкает.

 

— Я знал, что он может быть весьма убедителен, — говорит Сноук. — Но настолько убедителен, чтобы даже тебя уговорить на подобное?

 

— Дела Ордена важнее личных распрей, — упрямо говорит Кайло.

 

Он лжет. И Сноук наверняка подозревает, что он лжет — он запускает пальцы еще глубже в чужой разум, но не находит там ничего иного.

 

— Хорошо, — сухо говорит Верховный лидер. — Я рад, что ты начал это понимать.

 

Когда чужое присутствие исчезает, и он снова остается наедине с густой чернильной тьмой, Кайло Рен снимает барьеры разума, соединяясь с темнотой. Верховный лидер искушен в манипуляциях разума, но его подводит его мастерство. Кайло знает, что Сноук уверен в его лояльности, в его доверии, он сам раскрыл Верховному лидеру свой разум, позволил осмотреть все закоулки и посвятил во все сомнения. Сноук переплавил сомнения в уверенность, склонив его к Темной Стороне, в уверенность не только чужую, но и свою.

 

Но уверенность не означает доверия. Кайло держит закрытой часть разума даже от Верховного лидера, и за годы он отточил мастерство в этом. Сейчас, оставшись наедине с собой, он позволяет мыслям выйти на свободу и открыться — только перед ним и темнотой.

 

Он думает об огромном корабле на верфях, точной копии того, который обломками упал на Эндор.

 

Он думает о том, что это будет хорошим стратегическим шагом, качественной подвижкой в его цели.

 

Он думает о том, что доставшееся ему наследие, которое столь глупо отвергли мать и ее брат, не должно пропасть.

 

Он думает о цели — о том, что он должен продолжить то, что начал не он, но что он может завершить.

 

Он думает, верен ли путь, что он избрал — и Тьма вдруг отзывается ему, жарко и горячо сжимает виски раскаленным обручем, шепчет тысячей голосов, затапливает его изнутри.

 

Кайло открывает глаза.

 

Зависшая в воздухе пеленой поземка медленно оседает тонким покровом, не поддерживаемая более ничем.

 

-

 

Разворачиваясь на каблуках и выходя из тренировочного зала, Хакс, наконец, позволяет себе нахмуриться и сжать губы. Он раздраженно выдыхает через зубы и нервно ускоряет шаг, пока идет по коридорам базы до своего кабинета. Абсолютно непростительно, что он позволил себе поддаться эмоциям, но напряжение последних месяцев сказывается в таких мелочах. Как бы то ни было, своей цели он добился: ему нужно было убрать Кайло Рена с базы на какое-то время, и это ему удалось. Разговор планировался не из легких — кроме того, чтобы обставить его назначение на ту операцию, где он нужен генералу, как собственный выбор Рена, надо было еще и подвести того к выводу, что на данный момент из всех дел у Хакса в приоритете Старкиллер. На самом деле все до абсурда просто.

 

Чем длиннее поводок у Рена, тем проще им управлять.

 

Все хотят чего-то взамен. Все, кроме Кайло Рена.

 

Это сбивает с толку. Это не вписывается в привычную систему координат. Когда берешь кого-то под контроль, ты знаешь, как застегнуть на нем ошейник, нужно ли его почесать за ухом или вытянуть хлыстом. Постепенно Хакс приходит к выводу, что Рен отдает себя под контроль, чтобы почувствовать свой контроль над ситуацией, как ни парадоксально.

 

Все это оказывается настолько незамысловато, что он едва не фыркает: если магистр готов чуть ли не лечь под него из-за того, что глобально застрял в стадиях принятия, то все еще проще, чем он ожидал.

 

Рен желает делать вид, что ему безразлично? Без проблем.

 

Желает думать, что Хакса выводит из себя подобное? Конечно.

 

Желает убеждать себя, что он здесь исключительно по своему выбору и желанию? Пожалуйста.

 

Предоставить выбор, где альтернативой будет бунт? Почему бы и нет.

 

Каждый раз их личные встречи мало похожи на что-то, кроме очередного выяснения границ влияния — и каждый раз Рен приходит опять. Хотя время его визитов это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем его невозможно контролировать: порой он пропадает неделями, его не видно в командном пункте, он не появляется на сеансах конференц-связи. В такие периоды генерал порой проверяет записи камер — себе он не хочет признаваться, что за этим стоит что-то большее, чем стремление иметь наиболее полную информацию.

 

Сегодня в зале он видит Рена впервые за неделю: но судя по записям, большую часть времени он провел за пределами базы, где-то в ледяных лесах — вылет шаттла с базы зафиксирован не был. Хакс, конечно, чувствует легкое любопытство на тему того, что он там делает, но сейчас времени для выяснения нет, и необходимости в том, чтобы выделять людей для слежки, он не видит.

 

Уже возле самого своего кабинета генерал с неудовольствием отмечает, что Рен слишком занимает его мысли в последнее время. С другой стороны, он самая нестабильная переменная в планируемой операции на Билбринджи, поэтому пустить дело на самотек — значит, расписаться в собственной несостоятельности. Он отбрасывает все мысли об этом, стараясь максимально сконцентрироваться на других вопросах — на первый план тут же выходят отчеты о текущем состоянии сил в наступлении, планируемый вечером сеанс связи с командующими войсками во Внешнем Секторе, и в особенности сегодняшняя назначенная встреча.

 

Садясь за стол, он нажимает кнопку вызова на комлинке:

 

— Генерал, — механическим голосом отзывается передатчик.

 

— Капитан Фазма. Кандидаты готовы?

 

— Да, сэр.

 

— Через десять минут я хочу видеть всех в моем кабинете.

 

— Есть, сэр.

 

Отключаясь от связи, Хакс ставит галочку в уме: неопределенность переменной сегодня определенно снизится.

 

Фазма как всегда пунктуальна — ровно через десять минут она является вместе с еще тремя штурмовиками. Этих троих она отобрала лично из всего командного состава по непосредственному приказу генерала в соответствии с его требованиями.

 

Хакс заканчивает заполнять формуляр, понимает взгляд на вошедших и складывает руки на столе. Все стоят навытяжку, по-уставному глядя куда-то в стену на уровне глаз. Он осматривает их по очереди.

 

Солдат для учебки штурмовиков Орден набирает на разных планетах, руководствуясь только минимальными стандартами: имеющих задатки для солдат малолеток немного, особенно среди недокормленных беспризорников, которые составляют большинство кандидатов. Но выращивать из них идеальных штурмовиков военная машина Ордена умеет в совершенстве, что не достигается тренировками, обтачивается стимуляторами и инъекциями. Какие-то различия, конечно, остаются — черты лица, цвет кожи, цвет волос. Но все они неуловимо похожи друг на друга отсутствующим выражением лица или пустым взглядом. Те, кто сейчас стоит перед ним, все же отличаются от обычных штурмовиков. Это лучшие по показателям и наиболее доверенные сержанты, отобранные лично капитаном Фазмой — а уж она свое дело знает. Генералу порой кажется, что она знает каждого на базе по личному номеру.

 

Их трое, все разные — но все люди. Орден четко придерживается ксенофобской политики. Неважно, что у тебя под нагрудной пластиной, важно только, чтобы это соответствовало человеческой анатомии.

 

Хакс быстро пролистывает их личные дела на датападе. RT-678, лобастый и с грубыми чертами лица — сержант, взвод которого всегда показывает лучшие результаты на симуляторе ближнего боя. HL-1022, женщина со злым лицом и прищуренными глазами, высшие результаты на экзамене по городским боям. FN-344, из экипажа «Финализатора», судя по номеру, с худым безэмоциональным лицом. Он весь бесцветный — обескровленные узкие губы, белесые, почти невидимые брови, водянисто-голубые радужки. Самое примечательное в сержанте FN — это взгляд: тяжелый, немигающий взгляд стрелка. Командир снайперского отряда.

 

Даже не беседуя с ними, генерал знает, кто возглавит операцию.

 

— Капитан ввела вас в курс дела? — на пробу спрашивает он.

 

— Да, сэр, — конечно, отзывается FN-344, Хакс в нем не ошибся.

 

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Обновленные данные по локациям высадки и приказы вы получите не позднее сегодняшнего вечера.

 

— Есть, сэр, — отвечают сержанты на три голоса.

 

Хакс опирается на стол ладонями и тяжело смотрит на них.

 

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете всю важность операции и обязанности, возложенные на вас. На данном этапе мне нужно от вас наблюдение и максимальное количество данных. Мне нужно, чтобы вы были моими глазами и моими руками.

 

Он видит, как на этих словах вдохновенно загораются глаза сержантов — даже в водянистом взгляде FN-344 проскальзывает искра. Вдохновлять солдат ему всегда удавалось.

 

— Вам оказано доверие прежде всего капитаном Фазмой, которая знает каждого штурмовика на этой базе, — веско продолжает он. На бесстрастном лице капитана не отражается никаких эмоций, но Хакс уверен, что эту похвалу он не растратил зря. — И оказано доверие мной, раз вы все еще здесь.

 

Он делает паузу и еще раз окидывает штурмовиков взглядом.

 

— Я надеюсь, вы его оправдаете, — наконец говорит он.

 

Штурмовики синхронно выбрасывают сжатую руку в кулак, салютуя ему. Никто из них не посмеет ослушаться приказа.

 

— Свободны, — дает отмашку генерал, и солдаты все так же синхронно разворачиваются на пятках и выходят прочь.

 

— Неплохо, — говорит Хакс, когда штурмовики уходят, обращаясь к оставшейся в кабинете Фазме. — Отличные досье. Никакой доработки. Преданность Первому Ордену. Весьма неплохо.

 

Фазма так же, как штурмовики до нее, выбрасывает вперед правую руку, сжатую в кулак.

 

— Вы проделали отличную работу, капитан, — говорит он и теперь, в отсутствии солдат, видно, как слегка смягчается лицо капитана от положительного отзыва. — Но основная миссия еще впереди.

 

— Генерал, — говорит она, — позвольте мне присоединиться к ударной группе. Я могу лучше скоординировать солдат.

 

— Нет, — говорит Хакс. — Вы слишком приметны.

 

— Я не раз была на боевых вылетах с Кайло Реном.

 

— Нет, — отрезает генерал, и по тону ясно, что спорить он не настроен. — Вы останетесь на базе. Мне не нужна идеальная координация на Орд Мантелле. Мне нужна информация, и с этими тремя отрядами она будет куда полнее. Главное, чтобы командиры отрядов хорошо выполнили свою работу.

 

— За них я ручаюсь, — говорит Фазма.

 

— Тогда я спокоен, — кивает ей Хакс. — Свободны, капитан.

 

Едва Фазма уходит, по комлинку приходит оповещение об изменении состава одной из боевых групп, комплектующихся для операций, и запрос на подготовку к вылету «Ипсилона».

 

Парой назначений он сменяет состав группы, куда теперь включен «Ипсилон», и после этого вызывает на связь высокую орбиту Старкиллера.

 

— Подготовить к вылету «Финализатор», — отдает он приказ. — Я лечу принимать сдачу Орд Мантелла.

 

Город горит.

 

Огромная, грязная, расползшаяся черным пятном столица, Орд Мантелл-сити, пылает, охваченная пламенем с двух сторон. Огонь красными сполохами поднимается над строениями, освещая ночь, будто спустившееся на землю солнце. В черте города пламенные языки расцвечиваются голубовато-белым огнем перестрелки.

 

Столица противостоит наступлению уже больше месяца. Ленивые стычки и нескончаемые городские бои вполне вписываются в общее беззаконие, творящееся в контрабандистском центре системы. Орденские войска, засевшие в опустевших пригородах, мало-помалу отвоевывают город по кварталам, но это скорее война на измор, чем взятие города. За прошедшие два месяца Республика посылает по паре отрядов за раз, и все они пропадают, увязают тут. Судя по донесениям разведчиков, уже начались переговоры по поводу того, чтобы отправить сюда флот, но, зная Республику, силы Ордена уверены, что у них еще больше месяца для наземных военных действий. Город подгнивает изнутри — шпионы внедряются в группировки сопротивления, в доверенные круги власть имущих, подливают масла в огонь антиреспубликанских настроений, и Орд Мантелл шипит, едва не трескается по швам от противоречивых настроений.

 

Но все это тянется слишком долго. Донесения о проводимой работе не устраивают генерала — наступление буксует, завязнув на беззаконной планете.

 

От громадины звездного разрушителя один за другим отделяются несущие корабли с десантом. Сегодняшнее наступление будет последней боевой операцией на планете. Челноки ровными рядами садятся на площадках, расчищенных соединенными силами Ордена, которые присутствуют здесь уже давно, штурмовики ровными рядами сходят с трапов.

 

Город стягивает все свои оставшиеся силы на оборону: оставшиеся в живых потрепанные республиканские отряды, стихийно собранные вооруженные силы самого города, малочисленные, но присутствующие силы планетарного альянса сектора — поддержка с других планет.

 

Но сколько бы их ни было, сегодня город горит, и смерть идет по землям Орд Мантелла.

 

Генерал Хакс следит за происходящим на поле боя тремя десятками пар глаз. Тридцать визоров шлемов от трех отрядов проецируются голосвязью в его кабинете, создавая живую и текущую картину боя, подрагивающую и резко сменяющуюся. Помещение погружено в полумрак, основные системы лишь чуть подсвечены в режиме энергообеспечения для лучшей видимости картины поля боя. Единственная персона, допущенная к генералу сейчас, это капитан Фазма, отдающая приказы по комлинку для синхронизации действий групп и корректировки ситуации.

 

Тридцать взглядов, охватывающих горящий город, поле боя, трупы, бластерные выстрелы — и каждый из этих взглядов фиксирует фигуру в черном.

Хакс переключает фокус на группу ближнего боя, идущую под командованием Рена. Визор RT-678 на секунду теряет его — выстрел, выстрел — и снова находит.

 

Кайло Рен больше похож на еще один столб дыма, смерчем носящийся над землей, чем на человеческую фигуру. Он двигается стремительно, быстро — он и отряд RT, едва ли десять штурмовиков, уверенно прорывают правый фланг на подступах к баррикадам возле городского космопорта. Меч мелькает красным сполохом, и тот, кого он коснулся, уже не поднимается. Он воздевает руку и останавливает в воздухе пару бластерных зарядов, легким движением запястья отправляет их обратно — те взрываются, раскидывая людские тела, как игрушки. Хакс ловит его взглядом и тут же теряет, Рен черным пятном носится из одного экрана в другой, оставляя за собой дымящиеся тела.

 

— HL-1022, — отрывисто командует Хакс, но Фазма все понимает и парой кнопок переключает фокус на второй отряд пехоты, оцепляющий Рена полукольцом и защищающий фланги ударной группы RT-678.

 

Бой идет уже на улицах города. Генерал слишком уж сосредоточенно следит на Реном: магистр движением руки опрокидывает бронетранспортер, огромная машина, перекатываясь, давит солдат за ним. Еще взмах напряженной руки — и очередной республиканец на его пути отлетает, напарывается на бетонный выступ разрушенного здания, падает тряпичной куклой.

 

Экраны передают только картинку и чуть приглушенный звук, но Хаксу кажется, будто бы он чувствует на языке привкус гари от пылающего города, острый запах озона от бластерных выстрелов, тяжелый нутряной запах крови и внутренностей. Кто-то из солдат опирается руками на колени, пытаясь отдышаться, и генерал крупным планом видит в подрагивающем экране плиточное покрытие улицы, стыки которого залиты подсыхающей кровью. Смешанная с грязью, в отсутствие света, она кажется совсем черной.

 

— Отряд FN, — еще раз командует он, и Фазма снова тут же переключает фокус на визоры снайперского отряда.

 

Картинка здесь куда четче и яснее. Засевшие на дальнобойных позициях стрелки видят происходящее куда спокойнее и в гораздо более хорошем разрешении. Время от времени экраны подергиваются, когда отдача бьет снайперов в плечо, но остальное время наблюдать за деталями куда удобнее.

На всех десяти экранах генерал опять видит Кайло Рена, теперь гораздо яснее и подробнее. Через оптику прицелов кажется, будто можно различить плетение ткани в его одеянии, каждую складку мантии. Меч магистра летает красным росчерком: он притягивает очередного солдата Сопротивления Силой — несчастный скребет носками сапог землю — и протыкает его мечом, резким движением ведет лезвие вниз, потроша жертву. Отбросив труп, Рен оборачивается к другому нападающему, сносит ударом голову и часть плеча. Не разворачиваясь, он с оттягом двигает запястьем, и шея еще одного солдата скручивается, будто жгут, он падает.

 

Фазма коротко рапортует о том, что боевые отряды добрались до центра города и Дворца Совета, что правительство сдается и подписывает капитуляцию, и генерал кивает, лишь краем сознания воспринимая, что говорит капитан. Он все так же неотрывно смотрит на один из экранов — сейчас на нем Кайло Рен широким движением перерубает одного из противников чуть ли не напополам, плавно разворачиваясь, достает горло другого кончиком меча и в конце движения, проворачивая рукоять, полосует третьего чуть ниже грудной клетки. Солдат роняет из рук бластер и падает на колени, придерживая страшную рану руками.

 

В этот момент штурмовик, через визор которого Хакс сейчас наблюдает эту сцену, резко приближает оптический прицел, так что сгусток черноты и сгорбленная фигура перед ней занимают весь экран. Кайло Рен заносит меч — погруженный в полумрак кабинет окрашивается карминово-красным — и с размаха опускает его.

 

Потом он разворачивается, и впервые за наступление Хакс видит его спереди — черную маску и каждую щербину на ней, чуть выделяющиеся влажные брызги крови на одеянии, отяжелевший от гари и влажного воздуха край ткани. Рен поднимает клинок — потрескивающий и неровный, непостоянный, сыплющий искрами, будто он сам – и большинство экранов отсвечивает алым.

 

Как солдат Республики только что, так весь город стоит сейчас перед ним на коленях — и он готов его обезглавить.

 

Хакс чувствует, как ниже груди что-то завязывается тугим узлом, вязкое и черное, что-то, что всегда присутствует на задворках сознания, когда они с магистром оказываются наедине. Он смотрит на разбитый, покалеченный город, взятый силой, заваленные трупами улицы. Алым заливает все вокруг, в алый окрашивается огонь, все еще бушующий на улицах, грязная кровавая юшка, стекающая в канавы и пенящаяся. Он сжимает пальцы так, что скрипят перчатки. Крылья носа подрагивают, он будто и сам ощущает тяжелый запах гари и паленой плоти, слышит взрывы и выстрелы, крики и плач, потрескивание неровного клинка и обезличенные переговоры по комлинку.

 

Капитан Фазма украдкой бросает взгляд на генерала в этот момент — в полутьме, залитое неверным красным светом, с провалами глаз и щек его лицо кажется черепом.

 

-

 

Рен возвращается на «Финализатор» сразу же, как только по общему каналу передают сообщение о сдаче города. Учиненная резня продолжается, пока карательные отряды штурмовиков выбивают последние вооруженные силы, засевшие в зданиях, оцепляют правительственные сооружения, но ему уже не интересен окончившийся бой.

 

Хакс перехватывает Кайло Рена прямо возле ангаров, прихватывает его за плечо — крепко, будто тисками, бросает:

 

— Мне нужен отчет по операции, — и стремительно тащит его за собой.

 

Странно, но магистр не сопротивляется. В обычное время подобная ситуация дорого бы обошлась генералу, но сейчас, после битвы, Рен ведет себя, будто только проснувшись: он запаздывает с движениями, медленно отвечает на контакт. От него будто тугой волной расходится что-то жаркое и тяжелое, черное и липкое. Хакс старается не думать, как сильно это отзывается в нем где-то под ребрами, спускаясь в низ живота, пока они не доходят до первого попавшегося подходящего помещения. Хакс закрывает за ними двери личным высшим кодом доступа, толкает Рена в кресло и одновременно сам опускается на колени между его разведенных ног, путается пальцами, отводя полы мантии в сторону. Рен молчит, но дышит тяжело, открытым ртом, чуть задерживает дыхание, когда Хакс распускает ремень, лезет в штаны и берет его член в ладонь. Генерал хмурится, будто ему что-то мешает, прихватывая зубами, сдирает перчатку с правой руки и прикасается снова, уже без барьеров одежды. От контакта с голой кожей Рен вдыхает со свистом — и тяжело выдыхает, когда к руке добавляются губы.

 

Хакс оттягивает крайнюю плоть, пропускает головку за щеку, проводит языком широкую полосу вдоль всей длины — только после этого поднимает голову, встречается взглядом. Глаза у Рена лихорадочно блестят, зрачки расширены, он прикусывает губу, руки спазматически сжимаются на подлокотниках кресла так, что слышен скрип перчаток. Генерал предпочитает не думать, как выглядит сейчас он сам, свободной рукой он расстегивает пуговицу на воротнике, чувствует, как твердеет член у него в ладони и как от возбуждения у него самого до боли сводит низ живота. Он возвращается к работе языком, обхватывает головку губами, слышит, как Рен сдавленно произносит ругательство, забирает глубже. Магистр с усилием отпускает подлокотник кресла из одной руки и сует большой палец ему в рот, будто крюком прихватывая за нижнюю челюсть, растягивает шире. Хакс недолго терпит, потом отбрасывает руку, но тянущий привкус кожи и гари от перчаток во рту остается. Не дожидаясь очередного намека, заглатывает почти целиком, расслабляя горло, низко стонет, посылая вибрацию. Рен больше не пытается лезть рукой ему в рот, обводит мокрым от его же слюны пальцем линию челюсти и смыкает пальцы на затылке, зарываясь в волосы.

 

От Кайло Рена пахнет гарью, копотью, и сворачивающейся кровью, от рукояти, притороченной к его поясу, тянет раскаленным металлом и озоном. Он весь напряжен как натянутая струна, адреналиновый выброс плещется в его черных зрачках, занимающих теперь почти всю радужку. Хакс видит, впитывает, ощущает все это жадно, до боли впивается пальцами в бедра и продолжает двигать головой, подстраиваясь под ведущую руку на затылке.

 

Весьма давно у него не было подобной практики, но как всякий перфекционист, генерал хорош во всем — и в этом тоже, судя по тому, как закусывает губы, сдерживая стоны, Рен, как живо меняется его лицо, которое он сейчас не в силах контролировать.

 

Он это делает без умысла — скорее порывом, но Хакс вдруг чувствует, как в виски ему будто втыкают раскаленные спицы. Ощущение быстро проходит, сменяясь холодными щупальцами Тьмы в разуме — чужая воля проникает внутрь его головы, омывает мысли, мешается с ощущениями, жадно вцепляется в чувства на поверхности, яркие, живые.

 

Этого Рен тоже не планирует — просто не успевает предупредить, и Хакс чувствует в горле горячее и вязкое. Потом его, возможно (наверняка), будет передергивать от отвращения к себе и подобной мерзости, но сейчас он сглатывает, и сокращение горла все-таки вырывает из Рена стон.

 

Генерал отстраняется, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, поднимает глаза вверх. Выглядит он сейчас не особо презентабельно — растрепавшиеся волосы падают на лоб, губы припухли. Выравнивая сбившееся дыхание и поправляя испорченную прическу, он глядит на Рена самодовольно — тот сейчас в куда большем беспорядке, на лице попеременно сменяют друг друга эмоции, он то хмурится, то разглаживает лоб. Хакс встает на ноги и только тогда запоздало осознает, что сам кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, досадливо поджимает губы. Пока он оправляет форму, Рен следит за ним осовелым взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Когда он берется застегивать пуговицу на воротнике, пальцы уже совсем не трясутся, он окончательно приходит в себя — и произошедшее внезапно обрушивается на него ледяным душем. Он оборачивается, лихорадочно раздумывая, стоит ли что-то сказать: Кайло Рен застегивается и приводит в порядок одежду, не вставая с кресла, взглядом он с ним не встречается. То, что произошло — и как они себя оба вели — определенно не вписывается в обычный формат их встреч.

 

— Жду от вас отчета по операции, — сухо говорит он и выходит из помещения, держа спину слишком уж ровно.

 

Переодеваясь в своей каюте, прежде чем вернуться на мостик, он вдруг ловит себя на неприятной мысли, что надеется, что Рен явится на отчет в маске. Думать о том, успел ли тот достать из его разума что-то, что ему определенно не стоило знать, генералу пока не хочется.

 

Наливая себе второй стакан воды из графина и опустошая его, он обдумывает еще одну даже менее приятную мысль — что ему понадобится что-нибудь покрепче, чтобы выполоскать этот вкус изо рта.


	3. Глава 3

Запах нагретого на солнце металла мешается с маслянистым густым духом смазки для двигателей. Припекает немилосердно, несмотря на задерживающие солнечную радиацию щиты: проводить работы на внешнем корпусе корабля — неблагодарная работа, которую в большинстве своем выполняют дроиды, но в этот раз спайка плат требует живой руки механика. Исанн отирает покрытый испариной лоб предплечьем и устало садится на пятки.

 

— Эй, — толкает он в плечо напарника. — Перерыв?

 

Второй механик, неразговорчивый ботан с непроизносимым именем, кивает и аккуратно прикрывает распотрошенные контакты в ремонтируемой плате, пока Исанн поднимается на ноги и вытирает грязные руки замасленной тряпкой. Они отходят чуть дальше, туда, где радиовышка на корпусе корабля создает хоть какую-то тень, и садятся, прислонившись к разгоряченному металлу спиной и вытянув ноги. Исанн отхлебывает из карманной фляги воды, передает ее ботану. Он поднимает на лоб защитные очки и с наслаждением промаргивается: глаза тут же начинает сушить от горячего воздуха, но зато все отлично видно и обзор не ограничен сварщицкими стеклами. Отсюда, со спины республиканского фрегата, который стоит в доках Билбринджи для перевооружения и косметического ремонта, верфи видно огромной лентой, уходящей за горизонт. Далеко внизу видна планета, которую орбитальные верфи опоясывают гигантским кольцом. Осталось потерпеть чуть меньше часа: после этого искусственное вращение верфи уведет их из-под палящих солнечных лучей. Но пока, кроме того, чтобы изнывать от жары, можно полюбоваться на залитые красно-золотым корпуса кораблей, которые стоят в доках. Исанн с детства разбирается в кораблях, и даже сейчас, отработав механиком больше десяти лет, окидывает взглядом корабли с восхищением и удовольствием. Гладкие обтекаемые корпуса крейсеров, ровные грани линейных кораблей, гладкие хищные носы линкоров. Среди привычных республиканских кораблей взгляд натыкается на видимую отсюда часть огромного корабля — черного, будто поглощающего свет, непривычной формы, состоящего будто полностью из острых углов. Кажется, что-то живое и огромное лежит на верфях, притаившись, ожидая своего часа. Который раз Исанна едва не передергивает, когда он видит это судно. Его напарник что-то бормочет под нос, увидев направление его взгляда.

 

— Что? — переспрашивает механик.

 

— Дурная примета, — уже разборчивее повторяет ботан и мотает мохнатой башкой.

 

Исанн согласно кивает. Он говорит:

 

— Как вообще Республике пришло в голову чинить такое?

 

Огромный имперский корабль все так же неприятно поблескивает темным корпусом под солнечными лучами. Империи давно нет, а ее «Палач» тут, в самом центре главных республиканских верфей. Командование, конечно, уверено, что волка со спиленными зубами можно приручить, а вот рядовой командный состав в большей части согласен, что место этому кораблю на космической помойке в разобранном виде. Никому не охота служить на корабле, который уничтожал планеты. Никому не охота ремонтировать орудия, унесшие столько жизней.

 

— Скорей бы от него избавиться, — говорит Исанн.

 

Долгожданная тень и прохлада появляются как-то слишком внезапно. Озадаченные механики переглядываются: верфи еще не совершили полный оборот, чтобы уйти в тень. Только потом они одновременно глядят на небо. Несмотря на выпитую воду, у Исанна мгновенно пересыхает во рту.

 

Возникнув из гиперпрыжка, на орбите зависают три вспомогательных фрегата и огромный основной корабль. Он знает эту треугольную форму, укороченную корму, острые углы — знает только по учебникам, потому что имперских звездных разрушителей не должно было остаться. По небу будто проходит тонкая голубая паутина — и тут же исчезает. Что-то со щитами, успевает подумать Исанн, завороженно глядя на медленно дрейфующий имперский флот.

 

Последнее, что он видит — как сразу после этого звездный разрушитель дает залп.

 

-

 

После сдачи Орд Мантелла генерал Хакс не возвращается на Старкиллер: он и «Финализатор» так и остаются во внешнем секторе, объединившись с уже присутствующими там силами Ордена под командованием двум полковников. Не возвращается на базу и Кайло Рен: можно было бы, конечно, подумать, что генералу назло, но причина куда прозаичнее. Он почти все время пропадает на боевых вылетах, возвращаясь на флагман едва ли пару раз в неделю — и, как показывают сенсоры, все короткое время на борту проводит даже не в своей каюте, а в отдельной прилегающей к его покоям комнате. Чем он там занимается, неизвестно: Хакс не желает рисковать, пытаясь установить дополнительные камеры, да и не это волнует его больше всего на текущий момент.

 

После того, что произошло после битвы за Орд Мантелл, как ни велик соблазн избегать магистра, генерал не делает этого. Стиснув зубы, он встречается с Реном едва ли через пару часов после произошедшего, чтобы услышать отчет по операции. Рен приходит в маске — он теперь не снимает ее вообще — и ни словом, ни действием не выказывает того, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. В остальном он остается точно такой же занозой в заднице. Разве что теперь напряжение между ними повисает более звенящее: каждый раз Хакс просчитывает вариант, что Рен может воспользоваться новым нежелательным аргументом.

 

Будь ситуация обратной, он бы уже давно обратил это в свою пользу. Но раз магистр предпочитает делать вид, что ничего не произошло, генерала вполне устраивает подобное развитие событий. Хотя, признаться честно, их обычной грызни — и, в особенности, их непротокольных встреч — ему недостает. За подобные мысли он себя корит: не хватало еще начать привыкать. Но возможности сублимировать злость и спустить пар определенно не хватает: генерал все чаще замечает за собой раздраженность и резкость в беседах с персоналом корабля. Стоило бы проверить, как по экспоненте возросло количество раздаваемых им выговоров и наказаний, но еще меньше ему нужны доказательства, подкрепленные цифрами.

 

Сейчас он стоит на мостике спиной ко входу, принимая рапорт об очередной боевой операции, но присутствие ощущает подсознательно: так встают дыбом волоски на затылке, когда кто-то наблюдает. Подходит Рен бесшумно, но его приближение можно считать с бледнеющего лица отчитывающегося офицера. В другой раз Хакс бы устало пропустил этот момент, но он взвинчен, и зол, и недоволен. Обрывая рапортующего, он чуть наклоняется к нему и прищуривает глаза.

 

— Капрал, — говорит он с ложным спокойствием, — я не потерплю подобного поведения от моих людей. Возьмите себя в руки. На всем корабле есть только один человек, которого вам стоит бояться.

 

Капрал бесшумно сглатывает, нервно сжимая пальцы.

 

— И этот человек — я, — заканчивает Хакс. — Свободны.

 

Офицер козыряет, разворачивается и уходит со всей стремительностью, которая возможна.

 

Рен становится рядом, сложив руки на груди, провожает уходящего насмешливым взглядом. Хакс выдерживает еще небольшую паузу, пролистывая документ на датападе, и только потом позволяет себе повернуть голову в сторону магистра.

 

— Разведданные по операции на Билбринджи, — говорит Рен, не утруждая себя приветствием. — Мне нужны подробные карты и дислокация уже находящихся там частей.

 

Хакс приподнимает бровь, пораженный такой наглостью.

 

— Не припомню, чтобы передавал вам командование операцией, — холодно отвечает он.

 

Кайло Рен сжимает челюсти так, что по скулам проходятся желваки. Неловко смотреть ему в открытое лицо впервые почти за месяц, но генерал не позволяет себе отвлечься, стойко держит взгляд.

 

— В этой операции участие меня и моих людей гораздо нужнее вам, чем ваше участие нужно мне, — говорит он.

 

— Вы меня шантажируете? — насмешливо спрашивает Хакс.

 

— Я доношу информацию самым понятным для вас способом.

 

Стыдно признать, но он начал скучать по этим перепалкам. Никто не смеет перечить генералу — кроме Кайло Рена. Никто не смеет перечить Рену — кроме генерала.

 

— Сообщите, когда ваши люди будут готовы, — веско говорит Хакс. — И я проведу брифинг, снабдив вас исчерпывающей информацией.

 

— Неплохо планируются полевые операции без боевого опыта? — осведомляется Рен.

 

— Как видите, — хмыкает Хакс и указывает ладонью на огромную голокарту, светящуюся синим перед навигаторами. Сфера влияния Ордена отмечена широким алым пятном, расползшимся по Внешнему Кольцу.

 

Рен машинально провожает взглядом жест, но тут же стремительно поворачивает голову обратно.

 

— Не испытывайте мое терпение, — говорит он.

 

— Держите себя в руках, магистр, — парирует Хакс.

 

— Может, у вас поучиться? — насмешливо отвечает Рен, и у Хакса пересыхает во рту. Он прекрасно понимает намек, скрытый в словах, и память живо обрисовывает перед ним события почти месячной давности.

 

Слишком живо.

 

— Не смейте лезть в мои мысли, — зло шипит он, а Рен лишь по-птичьи склоняет голову вбок и ухмыляется.

 

— Тогда прячьте их тщательнее, — отвечает он.

 

Хакс открывает рот что-то сказать, но картинка в мыслях становится такой яркой, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не охнуть.

 

Он будто видит себя со стороны в тот самый раз в запертой переговорной после Орд Мантелла — на коленях, с растянутыми губами, расширенными зрачками, прядь волос прилипла к покрытому испариной лбу.

 

Дальше картинка меняется, и он ярко припоминает другую их личную встречу, как раз после капитуляции Адумара—– как он проводит с силой по бокам Рена, оставляя красные полосы на белой коже, как прихватывает волосы у затылка, пропуская черные пряди через пальцы.

 

Генерал краснеет и дергает воротничок.

 

— Рен, — удается собрать силы и выдавить ему.

 

Губы магистра трогает злая ухмылка. Генерал чувствует, как желание темным горячим комом собирается в низу живота, а Рен, будто насмехаясь, продолжает играючи вытаскивать из его памяти картинки: вот он наблюдает на голоэкране, как Кайло Рен методично и безэмоционально вырезает деревню в рамках недавней карательной операции. Вот он затягивает ремень на чужих запястьях, следя, чтобы пряжка как можно больнее и неудобнее резала кожу. Густой и терпкий запах крови и смерти на руках. Уродливые шрамы на коже плеч. Впивающаяся в спину металлическая переборка и колено, разводящее ему ноги. Скрип перчаток о перчатки. Подрагивающий маревом и пахнущий озоном воздух, пронизанный Силой. Узкое и горячее, напряженное и подрагивающее, натянувшиеся на прихваченной шее жилы.

 

Еще немного, и может случиться непоправимое. Хакс почти физически ощущает, как пытаются сделать свое присутствие невидимым все, кто находится еще на мостике, помимо них. Он собирает всю свою концентрацию и резко выкидывает чужую волю из мыслей. Виски тут же прошивает пульсирующая мигрень.

 

— Так кому из нас следует поучиться держать себя в руках? — спрашивает Рен.

 

Хакс не отвечает, лишь смотрит на него зло, пытаясь незаметно отдышаться.

 

— Никогда больше, — чеканя каждое слово дрожащим от ненависти голосом, говорит Хакс, — не смей лезть в мою голову.

 

— Карты и диспозиция, — чуть ли не доверительно наклоняясь к нему, говорит Кайло Рен. — Разведданные по верфям. Не получу сам — вытяну из твоей головы так же, как все это и остальное, что ты, как тебе кажется, так тщательно прячешь.

 

Прежде чем он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, Хакс с удивлением замечает, что у самого Рена расширены зрачки, на бледных скулах расплываются красные пятна, а дыхание чуть сбивается. Кто из них больше блефует, и насколько другой замечает этот блеф — даже он затрудняется сказать.

 

Он смотрит в удаляющуюся спину Рена, по-прежнему выравнивая дыхание, и напряженно думает, что все это стало заходить слишком далеко. Пресловутый длинный поводок начал затягиваться у него на руках, но отпустить подобную силу, подобную мощь, и не смочь подчинить ее — этого Хакс себе не может позволить.

 

— Генерал? — со всей возможной аккуратностью раздается голос сзади.

 

— Капитан, — окончательно придя в себя и чуть поправляя воротничок, разворачивается к Фазме Хакс.

 

— Я подобрала начальный список команды.

 

— Для чего?

 

— Для нового корабля, — уже чуть менее уверенно говорит Фазма. — Вы отправили туда людей, которых я для вас подобрала. Но их даже близко не хватит для управления крейсером класса «Палач».

 

— Капитан, — обрывает ее генерал, — обычно вы демонстрируете острый ум. Вы хоть понимаете, какая грандиозная проблема — иметь такой корабль на руках? Чтобы управляться с подобной махиной, нужно несколько десятков тысяч человек. Чтобы спрятать ее от Республики и увести с радаров, понадобится раза в два больше усилий, чем поддержание маскировочных щитов Старкиллера. Это все равно, что повесить огромную надпись «Уязвимое место Первого Ордена». Я никогда не планировал включать «Палач» в наш флот.

 

— Когда Кайло Рен вернется с верфей, это создаст немало проблем, — осторожно говорит Фазма.

 

Генерал быстро бросает взгляд на скрывающуюся в дверях фигуру в черном и ощущает, как еще сильнее начинает ломить виски.

 

— Кайло Рен с верфей не вернется, — резко, будто выплевывая каждое слово, говорит Хакс.

 

-

 

Когда до высадки на верфях остается чуть менее недели, рядом с «Ипсилоном» в ангарах «Финализатора» швартуется еще шесть черных кораблей. Хаксу приходится уступить брифинг: главные моменты и общие временные рамки он максимально кратко оговаривает с Кайло, но после планирование высадки целиком и полностью отдается рыцарям.

 

Нет нужды проговаривать инструкции снова: главные моменты операции они уже обговорили давно, а в остальном Кайло вполне полагается на умение рыцарей действовать по ситуации. Он чувствует их, всех шестерых, будто еще три пары рук — и доверяет им, как своим рукам, знает, что они не подведут. Двое отправляются в основной командный пункт, контролирующий орбитальную защиту верфей. Еще по двое — на каждый из двух генераторов щитов, внешних и внутренних. С каждым из них по отряду элитных штурмовиков: не то чтобы рыцарям нужна будет их помощь. Но в качестве отвлекающего щита или для разведки они вполне сгодятся.

 

На нем остается то, ради чего они здесь: корабль. Его челнок, неприметный шаттл для околопланетарных перелетов, замаскированный так, что транслирует республиканские коды доступа, садится около носовой части: гигантский двадцатикилометровый корабль холодно поблескивает темной обшивкой. Он не утруждается маскироваться, как и отряд штурмовиков, сопровождающий его: общую тревогу уже никто не поднимет — к этому времени командный пункт уже должен быть захвачен его людьми, а с местной охраной он разберется сам. Несмотря на обычную безалаберность Республики в этих делах, возле сходней административного дока стоит охрана, но они тратят драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы не верить своим глазам, пока пялятся на спускающихся по трапу пришвартовавшегося шаттла штурмовиков. Когда же они соображают, что все происходит на самом деле, уже поздно: Кайло ленивым движением отшвыривает одного солдата, сбивая им с ног остальных, и штурмовики быстро и тренированно их расстреливают. Он не задерживается, стремительным шагом идет дальше — за его спиной отряд добивает выживших охранников и вспомогательный персонал. На секунду он бросает взгляд за плечо, туда, где в открытом шлюзе дока видно небо над верфями. Желтое от близости к звезде, на мгновение оно покрывается голубоватыми трещинами, которые пульсирующе исчезают: щиты сняты. Как раз вовремя.

 

Когда он уходит дальше по коридору к мостику, за спиной слышны отголоски взрывов: значит, корабли Хакса вышли на орбиту и открыли огонь по не защищенным теперь кораблям. Пока что все идет как по маслу — вернее, может, так кажется со стороны. Он чувствует, будто что-то не так, и с каждым шагом к мостику это чувство усиливается. Но он не разворачивается, он не замедляет шаг, он даже не отдает приказа остальным рыцарям выдвигаться в его сторону: наоборот, он ясно и четко говорит им оставаться и придерживаться плана.

 

Если Кайло в чем-то и уверен, так это в том, что Хакс не отдаст ему «Палач», когда он поднимется в воздух. Как он планирует перехватить корабль, который дважды больше его флагмана, непонятно — но если Кайло и выудил что-то из его мыслей, когда по неосторожности соскользнул в разум генерала в процессе их крайне неприемлемой интеракции, так то, что с их сделкой не все так просто. Ну что ж, интересно будет посмотреть, как он попытается: с таким кораблем на руках военные силы флота ему уже не понадобятся. Предстоит тяжелый разговор с Верховным лидером, но Кайло уверен, что у него будет достаточно аргументов.

 

Он идет навстречу беде, потому что так должно быть — и беда находит его, но вовсе не так, как он подозревал.

 

Он расчищает путь, не задерживаясь: оглушает тех, кто попадается на пути, броском о переборку или походя взрезает мечом. Отряд штурмовиков он сильно опережает, но слышит, как они следуют за ним, слышит выстрелы. Когда он доходит до мостика, они отстают уже слишком сильно — оно и к лучшему. Возле панелей управления суетятся дроиды-настройщики и вспомогательный персонал: Кайло безошибочно опознает среди них главного инженера, резко подтаскивает его к себе Силой. Он не трудится задавать вопросы, сразу проникает в чужой разум: человек перед ним резко выдыхает и лицо его искажается гримасой искренней боли.

 

Работать с техническим складом ума, застигнутым врасплох, одно удовольствие — никаких барьеров, ничего лишнего. Он быстро узнает все, что ему нужно. Корабль практически готов за исключением незаконченного переоборудования медицинских и жилых отсеков, системы в рабочем состоянии, система по большей части контролируется дроидами, двигатели разогреты, взлет возможен в течение десяти минут, но повлечет крупные разрушения верфи без дополнительных щитов.

 

— Все устраивает, — говорит он и отпускает хватку — инженер кулем оседает на пол, теряя сознание. — Начать подготовку ко взлету.

 

Остальные инженеры, застывшие столбом во время непродолжительного и молчаливого допроса, тут же быстро оживают и начинают суетиться возле консолей. Кайло настраивается на мыслеволну рыцарей с приказом покинуть станцию — вернее, планирует настроиться.

 

Будь стрелок немного ближе, он бы почувствовал до того, как тот нажал на курок. Но он чувствует намерение слишком поздно, и все, что ему удается — чуть дернуться в сторону, так что выстрел попадает не в позвоночник, а в лопатку. Он чувствует лишь укол, когда игла проникает сквозь слои ткани в мышцы, а потом расходящийся от места попадания мороз.

 

Парализатор.

 

Холод растекается волной вдоль позвоночника, через пару секунд он перестает чувствовать кончики пальцев. Он тяжело опирается на стену, прикладывает ладонь к виску, концентрируя, как может, Силу — одеревеневшие конечности отпускает, холодная волна начинает оттаивать, но парализатор остается тупой тяжелой болью во всем теле. Сильно кружится голова и мутится зрение — он видит только расплывчатые фигуры, когда они подходят ближе. То, что выстрел до конца не сработал, видимо, удивляет напавших, но нельзя сказать, что они не ожидали такого поворота событий. Плывущее зрение становится четче от резкой боли: точным ударом приклада ему выбивают правый плечевой сустав, а может, ломают ключицу, удар огнем расходится по всему плечу, рука повисает плетью вдоль тела. Еще один удар, для верности, в лицо, отдается подступающей тошнотой, но боль отрезвляет еще больше. Пока его пинком ставят на колени, выбивают на левой запястье и скручивают стяжками искалеченные руки, он опускает голову, дышит широко открытым ртом. Мелочи — ключ к концентрации, и он, как может, сосредотачивается на мелочах: на темных каплях крови, капающей с разбитых губ, на пятнах грязи на ботинках перед его глазами.

 

Когда ему задирают лицо вверх, поднимая дулом винтовки подбородок, он уже приходит в себя настолько, что четкое зрение возвращается. У того, кто стоит перед ним сейчас. лицо бесстрастное, не выражающее никаких эмоций касательно того, что нападение удалось, светлые, почти бесцветные волосы и холодный немигающий взгляд. Он без интереса осматривает Кайло, хотя тот знает, что представляет собой то еще зрелище — совсем бледное от парализатора лицо залито кровью из разбитого носа и разбитой губы, лопнувшие от удара сосуды на глазу растекаются по белку красным пятном.

 

— Без этих, — бесцветный крутит пальцем свободной руки возле виска, — твоих штучек.

 

Кто-то сует Кайло под нос интерактивную карту. Он с трудом промаргивается и только потом понимает, что это карта верфей с семью отмеченными точками в разных местах станции.

 

— За каждым из них следят наши люди. Если кто-то резко рванет сюда — все их текущие дислокации откроют огонь по орденскому кораблю. И тот, будь уверен, выстрелит в ответ. Как бы круты ни были твои ребята, как думаешь, выживут ли они после залпа из звездного разрушителя, учитывая, что щиты со станции уже сняты?

 

Кайло чувствует, как от ярости перехватывает горло. Никто не смеет угрожать рыцарям.

 

— Но если ты себя будешь вести смирно, — продолжает бесцветный, — то огонь по «Финализатору» откроет только этот корабль.

 

От красной пелены злости Кайло не сразу осознает, что за выбор перед ним ставят — а когда осознает, злость тут же уходит, оставляя лишь спокойствие.

Или умрет он — или умрут его люди.

 

Если нападающие вдруг думают, что это вопрос выбора, то они определенно ошибаются. Он ни за что не подставит своих людей под опасность ради спасения собственной шкуры. Другое дело, что такие типы не склонны держать свое слово, а значит, остальные шестеро рыцарей сейчас в опасности — и в ловушку завел их он сам. Пока бесцветный — видимо, местный командир — быстро отдает приказы опять замершим инженерам подготовить орудия, подкрепляя свои слова ударом приклада, Кайло быстро оглядывает противников. Одеты они в гражданское, но на куртках нашивки Республики. Он не рискует лезть кому-то из них в голову, слишком трудно сконцентрироваться, чтобы сделать вторжение незаметным для цели, а его неосторожность может стоить жизни кому-то из рыцарей.

 

Из всех внутренних сил Республики только Сопротивление может устроить операцию, где в качестве ловушки согласится пожертвовать имперским кораблем — сколь бы полезным он ни был. Но Сопротивление никогда не станет санкционировать миссию смертников: не похоже на то, что те, кто его поймал, собираются успеть уйти до того, как «Палач» разнесут вместе с ним.

 

И уж точно Сопротивление не стало бы санкционировать миссию со смертным исходом для него.

 

— Орудия готовы, — дрожащим голосом рапортует один из инженеров.

 

— Залп, — командует бесцветный.

 

Выстрел из бортового орудия никак не отдается, только мелькают показатели на экранах. Зато отдается ответный залп — глухим гулом и скрежетом перекрытий. Что ни говори, в Империи строили на совесть: даже без щитов обшивка корабля выдерживает первый выстрел, не пропуская лазер внутрь. Но последующие уже достигнут цели.

 

Кайло на секунду зажмуривается, пытаясь повысить концентрацию. Он напряженно думает: он не боится смерти, никогда не боялся, но определенно он не собирается умирать вот так. Что-то вертится в сознании, что не удается ухватить — тут определенно что-то не так. Внезапное осознание сродни удару по затылку, когда все резко встает на свои места. Корабль на орбите дает второй залп, датчики «Палача» заливаются предупреждающим писком, отчетливо чувствуется запах гари.

 

— «Финализатор»? — очень спокойным и ровным голосом говорит Кайло, подняв голову.

 

— Что? — переспрашивает бесцветный, подходя ближе.

 

— «Огонь по «Финализатору» откроет этот корабль», — повторяет Кайло Рен его слова. — Откуда ты знаешь, как называется корабль?

 

— Твое какое дело? Как бы он ни назывался, скоро тебя похоронит, так что помалкивай.

 

— Откуда, — говорит Кайло и голос его звенит от злости, — ты знаешь название корабля, которое проходит только по орденским каналам? Который впервые сейчас появился в республиканском секторе?

 

Он поднимается на ноги, бесцветный бесшумно сглатывает, ведет за ним дулом винтовки, но не стреляет. А когда решается выстрелить — уже поздно. Кайло Рен запускает пальцы в чужие мысли, во все, не церемонясь — путь в эти разумы ему отлично знаком. Хватает лишь беглого ощущения, чтобы его догадка полностью подтвердилась. Это действительно штурмовики — он быстро просматривает брифинг, доклады, цель и условия миссии. Многократно повторенный во всех разумах образ, слишком уж хорошо знакомый — ровные линии, тонкие губы, холодный взгляд. По скулам у него проходятся желваки.

 

Стяжки на руках лопаются. Он резко опирается на стену боком, вправляя запястье — боль острой вспышкой сверкает под веками и становится катализатором. Ярость, злость, ненависть, разочарование, обида — чувства резко достигают апогея, собираются в горле душащим комком, растекаются по всему телу жаркой волной, так, что перед глазами мутится. Он сам виноват в этом, он привык к генералу и его постоянной грызне за власть так, что доверился, будучи уверен, что Хаксу нужно лишь чувствовать свое преимущество. И то, что самым простым способом почувствовать это самое преимущество будет убрать Рена с пути, запоздалым осознанием приходит только сейчас.

 

Сам того не зная, Хакс попадает в самую болезненную точку, которую Кайло скрывает от всех и даже самого себя — он предает его.

 

Все происходит в какие-то пару секунд: разрывающие его эмоции и чувства достигают своего апогея и, наконец. переливаются за грань, их становится слишком много.

 

Он ощущает, как резко и больно натягивается одна из нитей, крюками держащих его за позвоночник, тянущая к другой стороне — натягивает и лопается наконец, оставляя тянущую боль и пустоту. В тот же момент Сила едва не рвет его на части, заполняя освободившееся место Тьмой, проходит через все тело, натягивая кожу, скрипя о кости, и выходит наружу, расходится концентрическими кругами.

 

Кайло прикусывает губу до боли, чтобы не закричать, чувствует, как лопаются капилляры, как кровь течет из уголков глаз и влажно заполняет горло, как заходится сердце и колет кончики пальцев.

 

Он открывает глаза, когда третий залп «Финализатора» разносит носовую часть «Палача», и огонь уже видно с мостика.

 

Внутри Сила сворачивается плотным жгутом и приносит на мгновение полное спокойствие. Инженеры успели в ужасе попрятаться под консоли или разбежаться, ряженые штурмовики так и стоят без движения, пригвожденные его волей.

 

Первое, что он делает — посылает два приказа рыцарям. Один — включить обратно на полную мощность щиты и радиосообщение верфей. Второй — убираться отсюда, миссию он закончит сам. Никто не перечит, никто не требует объяснений.

 

Только потом он подходит ближе к командиру штурмовиков. Тыкает пальцем в республиканскую нашивку и говорит:

 

— Отрапортуешь генералу на том свете. Органе или Хаксу — меня не волнует.

 

Он чувствует, знает, что до залпа, нацеленного на мостик, у него остается минута.

 

Минуты хватает, чтобы сделать смерть мучительной.

 

-

 

Генерал Хакс наблюдает за сражением — сражением? бойней — с мостика «Финализатора», отдавая приказы быстро и четко, ориентируясь на рапорты о текущем состоянии операции и видеоряд диспозиции вооруженных сил Первого Ордена и Республики на голоэкранах. Верфи горят: крупнейшими доками заняты вспомогательные фрегаты; после того, как рыцари Рен сняли щиты со станции, пришвартованные корабли совсем беззащитны, чем они сейчас и пользуются. Перерезанная связь не дает узнать, что происходит на самих верфях, не пропускает никаких сигналов с поверхности, так что рассчитывает генерал только на согласованный тайминг. Пока что Рен и его люди придерживались его идеально. У них еще есть десять минут: после этого они должны убраться с поверхности станции, чтобы орудия кораблей разнесли командный пункт и генераторы щитов, где они сейчас находятся. В эти десять минут должно произойти кое-что еще, и Хакс ждет этого события, нервно сжимая пальцы сведенных за спиной рук.

 

Событие сопровождается гулом щита и писком датчиков о снижении защиты до 20%.

 

— Генерал! — подлетает к нему один из капитанов. — Один из кораблей на верфях открыл по нам огонь.

 

— Какой? — интересуется Хакс. Будто бы не знает.

 

— Звездный суперразрушитель класса «Палач». Корабельное орудие мощностью…

 

— Достаточно, — обрывает генерал, не дослушав. — Перенаправить орудия на него. Даже наши щиты не выдержат второй залп из «Палача».

 

На экране перед ним на черной гладкой поверхности бывшей гордости империи расцветает взрыв, потом второй. С третьего залпа в огне исчезает вся носовая часть.

 

— Наведение на мостик, — командует он.

 

Орудия успевают дать еще один залп, и после этого происходит что-то странное. Выстрелы фрегатов и самого разрушителя натыкаются на невидимый барьер и растекаются огненной волной по бликующему щиту. Весь эфир забивается сигналами тревоги, сообщениями о неполадках и запросами помощи.

 

Что происходит? Доложить! — рявкает Хакс в сторону наводчиков.

 

— Орбитальные щиты опять включены, — сбивчиво рапортуют ему. — И передатчики сигналов.

 

— Как такое может быть?

 

— Это можно сделать только с поверхности.

 

— Как скоро будут на станции готовы к бою орбитальные орудия?

 

— Менее пяти минут. Расчетное время для того, чтобы покинуть зону поражения — четыре с половиной минуты.

 

Генерал замолкает и, сжимая челюсти, в ярости поворачивается к экранам.

 

Он знал, что Рен выкинет какую-нибудь глупость — но у него не должно было остаться времени это сделать.

 

— Генерал, — еще раз осторожно подходит к нему капитан и резко бледнеет, когда Хакс поворачивается к нему с убийственным взглядом. Капитан сглатывает, но все-таки продолжает:

 

— Из-за того, что снова включена передача, — сбиваясь, быстро говорит он, — мы снова получаем сигналы с поверхности станции. На «Палаче» сейчас находится магистр Рен. Жизненные показатели падают.

 

Хакс позволяет себе помедлить ровно одну секунду, усмиряя клокочущую ярость, перед тем, как отдать приказы.

 

— Подготовить корабли к отходу через гиперпрыжок. Послать спасательный шаттл. Не ждать, если он не успеет к моменту ухода в гиперпространство.

 

Быстро проговорив это, он ладонью подзывает личного адъютанта.

 

— Подготовить срочную передачу для Верховного лидера, по волне первой секретности. Магистр Рен совершил несанкционированное в рамках операции проникновение на один из вражеских кораблей, который открыл огонь по соединенным войскам Ордена. Ответственный за снятие щитов и дезактивацию орудий орден Рен также не справился с миссией. Операция саботирована, принято решение об отходе сил Ордена.

 

Адъютант быстро кивает и разворачивается в сторону связистов.

 

— Передадите мне в срочном порядке, когда Верховный лидер получит сообщение, — говорит Хакс и отворачивается к экранам, снова надевая на лицо безэмоциональную маску. Успевший распространиться по верфям до того, как сняли щиты, огонь кое-где расцвечивается алыми взрывами, в одном сегменте единое кольцо верфей трескается и разваливается на части.

 

Когда до гиперпрыжка остается менее тридцати секунд, ему докладывают о том, что спасательный шаттл пришвартовался во вспомогательном ангаре, но по сигнатурам жизненных показателей там находится только один — из всей стандартной комплектации такого челнока в двадцать человек.

 

— Капитан, — резко бросает он Фазме. — Проследите, чтобы все действовали в соответствии с приказами.

 

Фазма отдает честь, а Хакс стремительно покидает мостик, направляясь в сторону ангаров. Все это до такой степени напоминает события почти месячной давности, что ему становится тошно. Все проходит точно по тому же сценарию — но с точностью до наоборот. Если ему сейчас и хочется чего-то от единственного пассажира спасательного шаттла — то исключительно его смерти.

 

Генерал добирается до места как раз тогда, когда шаттл фиксируют магнитные держатели и он спускает сходни. С трапа сходит Кайло Рен — пошатываясь, держась за опорную стойку. Видно, что он бережет одну руку, и когда ладонь его обессиленно соскальзывает с опоры, на металле остается мокрый красный след. Чувство собственного сохранения кричит Хаксу убираться отсюда, но достоинство и злость тут же заглушают этот порыв: он еще крепче сжимает челюсти и стоит, вытянувшись. Рассеянный взгляд Рена фокусируется на нем, и лицо его искажается гримасой ярости. Он выглядит, будто поднялся из могилы: мертвенно-бледная кожа, подбородок в засохшей крови, измазанное сажей лицо, пересеченное засохшими кровавыми следами, начинающимися от внутренних уголков глаз. Все его силы уходят на пару шагов до генерала, и когда он прихватывает Хакса за мундир, ноги подводят, и он начинает оседать.

 

Хакс вцепляется руками ему в плечи, давит сильнее, пока колени Рена не стукаются глухо о металлический пол. Тогда генерал перемещает одну ладонь Рену на челюсть, вздергивает его подбородок вверх, чтобы тот смотрел на него.

 

— Я дал тебе надгробие, как у него, — злобно шипит Хакс. — А ты даже не смог умереть.

 

Рен внезапно собирает последние остатки сил и выбрасывает руку вперед, просовывает два пальца крюками генералу за узкий воротник и резко дергает на себя. Хакс, едва не теряя равновесие, подается вперед, почти утыкаясь Рену прямо в лицо — между ними сейчас едва пара сантиметров. Сейчас видно, какие страшные у Рена глаза: радужка будто короной окружена красным кольцом полопавшихся капилляров, кровь засохла и свернулась в уголках глаз и между ресницами. На какое-то мгновение Хаксу кажется, будто в карих радужках он улавливает желтый отблеск.

 

— С чего ты взял, — хрипло говорит Рен, — что я вернулся оттуда живым?

 

После силы окончательно покидают его, и он обмякает в руках генерала, теряя сознание. Хакс машинально отмечает топот явно запоздавшей медбригады, пока мысли его заняты только одним. Впервые за все время, с тех пор как нога Рена ступила на борт его корабля, он ощущает, как неприятно холодеет у него чуть ниже ребер.

 

-

 

Рен приходит — конечно, он приходит — едва заканчивается второй суточный цикл на «Финализаторе». Генерал ждет его, и затягивающееся ожидание не дает нормально сосредоточиться на работе: он, как может, отвлекается на заполнение рапортов и просмотр отчетов, но под ложечкой все равно тянет от предчувствия. Он обдумывает провалившуюся операцию снова и снова, в очередной раз пробегает глазами отчет о потерях Республики на верфях за то время, пока были сняты щиты.

 

Генералу не нравится неопределенность — и он пытался избавиться от самой нестабильной переменной, портящей всю его четко выстроенную систему. Но он где-то ошибся в просчетах, и теперь вынужден будет расплатиться — но как и чем? Неясность висит тупой болью в затылке, мешает сконцентрироваться, мешается, будто камешек в сапоге. Во всем случившемся некого винить, кроме себя самого: он потерял контроль над собой и своими желаниями, он зашел слишком далеко, он не предусмотрел все варианты. И теперь Рен должен явиться, чтобы взыскать с него за все провалы — и генерал ждет. Не просто же так он вернулся из огня, когда Хакс отправил его на смерть.

 

Рен приходит, и его присутствие мгновенно будто заполняет всю каюту темнотой. Хакс устало трет глаза ладонями и только потом поднимает на него взгляд.

Лицо у Кайло Рена уже не напоминает мертвецкую маску как тогда, когда он только вернулся с Билбринджи, но он все еще бледен, под глазами залегли темные круги, белки нездорово блестят: от препаратов, на которых его держат, или еще от чего-то. Он проходит через весь кабинет медленно, почти крадучись, опирается тяжело на край стола, нависая над Хаксом. Все это уже было — давно, месяц? два? сто лет назад? — только тогда генерал чувствовал себя куда увереннее, контролируя ситуацию, так как имел куда больше информации. Рен сверлит его темными глазами, в уголках губ мелькает злая полуулыбка.

 

— Я мог бы, пожалуй, даже воспринять это как помощь с вашей стороны, генерал, — говорит он. — Я вернулся оттуда гораздо сильнее.

 

Ты не должен был вернуться вообще.

 

Хакс не произносит этого вслух, но Рен уже проникает в его мысли, вторжение сопровождается обычной острой болью в висках, и на этот раз он не просто подпитывается эмоциями с поверхности, он запускает пальцы куда глубже, заполняет все пространство так, что черепная коробка тупо ноет изнутри.

 

— Разве ты хотел бы этого? — вкрадчиво говорит Рен.

 

— Убирайся, — зло отвечает Хакс.

 

Рен не обращает на это внимания, продолжает перебирать его мысли, не особо заботясь об аккуратности.

 

— Убираться откуда?

 

— Из моей головы. Из моего кабинета. С моего корабля. Просто убирайся.

 

— Здесь ничего нет твоего, — говорит Рен.

 

Когда он обходит стол и кладет ему руки на плечи, а потом медленно опускается на колени, Хакс ощущает, как будто внутренности завязываются ледяным узлом. Еще пару дней назад он бы дорого отдал, чтобы увидеть Рена перед собой на коленях — чтобы заставить Рена опуститься на колени. Сейчас же он хочет оказаться в любом месте, кроме этого, хоть на отчете у Сноука по поводу провалившейся операции — лишь бы не видеть лихорадочно поблескивающие в полутьме каюты темные глаза.

 

Кайло Рен впивается руками ему в бедра, и Хаксу кажется, будто пальцы его проникают через кожу, мышцы, скребут по костям. Черные щупальца чужой воли спускаются из его висков ниже по позвоночнику, переплетают ребра, перехватывают горло, сжимают сердце так, что больно вздохнуть. Как это могло произойти? Как он мог попасть в свою же ловушку? Поводок скрутил ему запястье и перекинул удавку через шею. Первый раз за очень долгое время генерал Хакс чувствует, как малейшие нити контроля ускользают из его рук.

 

— Ничего твоего, — повторяет Рен, и чуть обнажает в страшной ухмылке зубы. — Теперь здесь все мое.

 

На мгновение в каюте подрагивает свет, после лампы с гулким хлопком лопаются — и опускается тьма.


End file.
